Knowing Miss Granger
by RedValkyrie
Summary: The war is a distant memory and Severus, having survived, retains his teaching post at Hogwarts. Hermione too took a professorship after the fall of Voldermort. All these years later, has Snape finally seen enough of loneliness? COMPLETE.
1. January: Birthday Vexations

_Disclaimer:__You know the routine...I'm not J.K regardless of how I want to believe it, my bank statement reinforces the fact to me constantly._

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Vexations**

**January 9th, morning.**

Severus groaned and sank deeper into the blankets on his bed. He hated this day above all others. It was January 9th, his birthday. While most people would anticipate parties, cakes, and heaps of presents, Severus Snape simply anticipated another cold winter's day that penetrated his bitter bones a little more deeply than most. Of course someone would offer the perfunctory "Happy Birthday Severus," the problem being that it was only that, perfunctory…polite, socially expected. In reality, they couldn't care less about his birthday or the measure of happiness it might contain.

Severus rose, tossing off not only his blankets, but also his self-pity. That was one party he absolutely refused to attend. He dressed quickly, pulling on his thickest coat and robes. The cold of the dungeons stung at him and his joints creaked as he walked to tend the embers of the dying fire in his chambers. He muttered to himself about age being an indifferent mistress and reached for his wand. Before he could spell the fire back to life, it flared with brilliant, verdant flames, sizzling and popping with the fervor of sapwood. Severus took a step back and aimed his wand at the offending fire but to his amusement it belched out a beautifully wrapped package onto his hearth. Once its task was completed, the flames subsided and the embers smoldered back to their original waning state.

"What foolishness is this?" Severus leaned down and picked up the smallish box. It was artfully wrapped in a black, velvety paper and tied with a luxurious green bow. Several sparkling charms hung from the ribbons. He pulled the trinkets free and examined them, a miniature book, a half-crown coin, and tiny red crystal in the shape of a teardrop glinted in his hand. He shoved them in the pockets of his robes, took the card from the box and slid it free of its envelope. His eyes traced back and forth across the paper as he took in the words…

_I hope that you'll indulge my game_

_While unbeknownst to you my aim_

_You'll find more answers in stacks thick_

_Where knowledge has its flow restrict'_

_A silver cord will stand to show_

_The other parts you need to know_

Snape gave an ignominious snort through his considerable nose and his upper lip curled into its favorite sneer. "I don't have time for ludicrous games…" he said, mumbling into the bleak coldness of his room.

However, it was against his nature to be presented with a conundrum of any kind and leave it unsolved. He placed the card in the pocket with the charms and turned his attention back to the gift. It didn't look dangerous, but just for good measure; he tapped it with his wand "Specialis Revelio;" nothing happened. "Finite Incantatum," again, the box simply sat in his hand.

Satisfied, Snape tugged at the ribbon and it fell to the floor. He slid his fingers along the seam of the paper and removed it in one piece. This left him with a small silver colored box, the lid of which, he carefully lifted. He stared down at the object now revealed, the surprise in his face not hidden. A small, elegant vial filled with a colorless liquid lay on a pillow of cotton. Inscribed on the glass were the words 'verum intus.' "Interesting…"

Snape slipped the bottle into a free pocket and turned to leave his rooms, wondering what fresh hell this would inevitably bring.

* * *

Ignoring the rumble in his stomach, he skipped breakfast in the main hall and headed straight for the library. Madam Pince, Hogwarts most faithful librarian, had already taken up her post, staring at the stacks as a mother vulture might her eggs.

"Severus, you're here awfully early today. May I assist you in some way?"

"No thank you Irma, I do believe I shall be able to find what I am looking for without issue."

"Very good then. Don't hesitate should you need me." Madame Pince said as she turned her attention back to the books at her check-in table. Severus nodded his head in appreciation and set off towards the restricted section.

He ran his fingers along the rows; the worn spines of dangerous old volumes tickled at his fingertips, each one filled with the tantalizing, living breath of dark magic. He pulled his hand away, feeling suddenly uneasy. A flash of silver caught his eye on one of the lower shelves. He reached for the book, which felt all too familiar in his hand…as he knew it would.

He pulled out the well-worn volume and glanced at the words_ Advanced Potion Making. _He had always found it a bit amusing that his old textbook had found its way into the restricted section of the library. For the most part it was filled corrections on various potion ingredients and directions, all of which had been adopted into newer editions after the rediscovery of the book by Harry Potter. Still, his copy also contained a few things that delved into what many considered the darker aspects of the magical arts. Several spells and potions he'd crafted were not, as far as the ministry of magic was concerned, for the general public's consumption.

He flipped through the pages; each of them thick with his own scrawl, and found the one that the silver cord marked. Attached to the cord was a black velvet bookmark. It was inscribed with the legend "_Narro Viva Voce."_ As he spoke the words they vanished from the material and new lines began to appear…

_The Half-Blood Prince in flesh and script_

_Put back to one what once was ripped_

_Within these pages are defined_

_The musings of a learned mind_

_I wish to tap into that well_

_To uncloak the heart behind the veil_

He read the words quietly aloud. His eyebrows knit together as he considered the meaning. Finishing the lines, they vanished again and yet another stanza of verse began to form...

_For brewing what I wish to brew_

_I leave the cauldron's skill to you_

_You'll find it writ below my mark_

_On Oath, the purpose shuns the dark_

_Now if this errand you attend_

_These vexations will have found an end_

As he finished speaking the lines the bookmark vanished in a puff of shimmering purple smoke. Another small box, seemingly drawn from the vapors plopped down onto the pages before him. He opened it without hesitation. Inside he found a knot of ginger root, a moonstone, and a small pouch of Runespoor eggs. "Hmm, apparently, someone isn't simply playing. Runespoor isn't exactly cheap…or all that legal for that matter."

Severus turned his attention to the open book already knowing what he would see. Beside the printed instructions of the Veritaserum were notes written by his own hand years ago. _Sinusmosserum_, _Variations on the Veritaserum, Version One._

Severus was truly interested now. This was one of the more malevolent potions he'd managed to devise as a youth. Fear and curiosity fought in his mind. Though it would certainly be safer to derail the train of these actions here and now, he could not help but wonder to what ends was the mysterious antagonist grasped.

He closed the book and slipped it and the supplies into his pocket with the vial of truth serum. He strode from the library, but not before observing Madam Pince berating a frightened, young Hufflepuff for bringing a drink into her hallowed sanctuary. He stifled his smirk and wove his way to the dungeons, allowing the thoughts of the morning to stew in his mind. For now, his classes called, the task to which he'd been persuaded would have to wait.

* * *

**January 9th, Afternoon**

The final echoes of the children faded from the dungeon. It had been another exemplary day of mediocrity and idiocy. All morning shaking little hands had spilled ingredients, melted cauldrons, and turned in pitiful excuses for essays. He was exhausted and truly wanted nothing more than to retreat to his chambers and enjoy the company of a tumbler filled with Ogden's. However, the heaviness of his pockets would allow him no such rest.

Severus adjourned to the sanctuary of his office and prepared his supplies, withdrawing the vial of Veritaserum, the moonstone, Runespoor, and ginger from his robes. He laid them out meticulously, a place for everything and everything in its place...how he loved the slow and calculated methodology of his art. One stir clockwise, seven counter, three of this cut on the diagonal, seven drops of that, added at just the right moment. Process was a beautiful thing, almost mathematical; proof became theorem in the bottom of a cauldron. Though he feigned indifference, even disdain to the task he'd been set by the unseen other, his eager hands and darting eyes betrayed him.

Afternoon passed to evening and evening became night, and still he brewed. He stood there stirring as the heat of the brew caressed him; his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows and his hair pulled back, though a few renegade strands clung to the damp skin of his face. There was no world but the black pot, the fire, and himself. With a final stir the fluid transformed from a thin and shimmering silver substance into a rich vermilion broth that moved like liquid velvet.

Suddenly, a voice broke him of his trance…

* * *

_**AN:** I hope you're intrigued. I'm really happy with the outcome of this story so I hope you'll stay with it. I WILL update daily. I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate your reviews. If you would be so kind as to leave me one I will be in your debt. Thank you for reading! ~R.V._


	2. January: What Egregious Sin

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 2: What Egregious Sin  
**

**January 9th, Nightfall.**

"I see you've brewed it!"

Snape stared at the giddy creature before him. Honestly, he was a bit stunned, but hid it well. She had not even crossed his mind as a possible player in this charade. Yet, there she stood, all smiles and sunshine, a tizzy of bushy hair and Gryffindor confidence. She perched expectantly before him, her hands clasped and a look of innocent enjoyment plastered to her face. _Granger?_ He thought. _Ah not simply Granger, no, Professor Granger…what egregious sin have I committed to deserve an encounter with her?_

"Indeed I have…Miss Granger. So, this…ridiculousness is your doing is it? Well…how quaint. Now, would you be so kind as to explain this little escapade to me?"

"First of all, _Professor_," she said, in an mocking yet not unfriendly tone, "call me Hermione. We've been colleagues more than twice the years I was your student."

"Yes…your infernal presence reminds me of this every blessed day." He smirked at her, satisfied with his own retort.

"Honestly Severus, do you always have to be such an unashamed jackass?" She allowed a coy smirk of her own to grace her features; his face now wore a sneering frown in retort. "Severus," she said in an overly pleasant manner; "I am _trying_ to do something nice for you.

"Something nice, which I did not request mind you…Miss Granger," he said, ignoring her insult.

"Because you'd never ask for it yourself, regardless of how _obviously_, _desperately _you need it!"

"And what, prey tell, is this nicety?"

"I cannot tell you until you drink." She pointed at the bottle on his desk, playing to his curiosity again. It had obviously worked beforehand, given the fact he'd brewed the potion in the first place.

He let out one deep bellow of a laugh, part incredulity and part genuine amusement. Hermione was taken aback, given the fact that she had never seen him do so. She could not assess if this was a good sign or not. Of course, she well knew if Snape was happy, it couldn't be good…

"The brightest witch of her age…it's a shame really…" he said, feigning cold pity "…As you have obviously suffered some egregious form of brain damage." He cocked his head and looked at her as if she were a woefully ignorant child. "You see, you'd have to be utterly daft to believe I'd bring that bottle to my lips."

"I am not daft Severus…" she said, a prick of irritation evident in her voice for the first time since the beginning of the encounter, "…and you did brew it. Surely you'd not be so thick as to believe that someone wouldn't be requested to drink it?"

"It will not happen," he replied, soberly. "This is a dangerous potion Miss Granger, not a toy. Once imbibed, the subject is at the mercies of the one whom asked the drinker to partake. Please don't be so simple as to believe that I'd indulge you because of a few silly little riddles and gifts."

"I believe I know the particulars, thank you, and as far as silly riddles; I assumed you'd be more than game given your past proclivity." She stilled herself, putting on the airs of a wizened sage as she spoke. "'Two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line…' You seemed quite fond of them then."

He gave a great sniff and eyed her with utter contempt. "Well, I can see the company you've kept over the years has certainly influenced your cheek, Miss Granger."

"Severus, don't tell me you honestly believe I'd do anything to bring you harm?"

Severus studied the woman before him, _Granger… the Gryffindor princess, queen of the golden trio, a woman ripe with bravado and daring, a clever mind, scratch that, a brilliant mind, the most competent History of Magic Professor Hogwarts has ever seen…and every bit as annoying now as during her schooling._ _Well…that's not completely fair really, annoying, yes, that's certainly part of it, more…perplexing, yes, that sums it up._

"Be that as it may, you can plainly understand my reservations can you not?"

She softened a little. "Yes, Severus, I can see how my request would set off the alarms, but please, it will benefit you greatly. I'm sure."

"And if I find what you request…adverse to my…'benefit'?" he asked. Again his eyebrow rose, enhancing the ubiquitous smirk painted on his mouth.

"Then you may return the favour in kind on my birthday. Would that satisfy you?"

His other eyebrow leaped to join its brother high upon his forehead. "That is…I will admit, an intriguing counter."

"Well then?" She crossed her arms and gave a quick nod of her head towards the bottle.

"Fine, Miss Granger, let's see what you're playing at." He angrily took the bottle in his hand, quickly ripped the stopper from it and tipped it back into his mouth. The tangy, bitter liquid spilled down his throat and he swallowed, letting fate lead where it might.

* * *

Hermione clucked out a gasp, but then a look of amused delight graced her features. "I...I admit, I was not actually expecting you to drink that. Of course, I figured I'd give it my best Gryffindor try, but...haha, you, you actually just, oh my! ...With gusto even!"

Snape's brow knit further, a look of utter loathing spread across his face. "Gusto? Hardly. I simply figured downing the draught would put a quicker end to my distress than if I continued to allow your nagging. Now, if you don't mind, I'm a busy man...may we complete this irritation? I believe you have a request to make of me? What shall it be Miss Granger? Will I be sporting pink robes to my classes, declaring my love through song to Minerva at dinner for the students' entertainment, or something more pricking...awarding endless points to your pedestrian house perhaps?"

"Oh...oh my, ha! Oh, Severus, those ideas are amusing! You're tempting me to deviate from my plan! No, no, I will remain steadfast. As I said, I have no intent to harm you...or, judging by your suggestions, humiliate you."

"Stop smiling you insipid woman. I beg of you, present your request so that I may move on with..." he stopped and gave her Hermione a look from head to toe and back again, "...the _rapidly_ increasing misery of my life."

"You, Severus, are overly dramatic...and as I've mentioned, quite the jackass. I should indulge myself in a little bit of torture at your expense; but I am more inclined to see your reaction, so, fine; here is my request. Severus Snape, oh great brewer of fame, bottler of glory, unfathomable man who can even put a stopper in death;" she wrapped her robes about herself in a menacing manner, though her ear to ear grin completely nullified the effect.

"I hate you, you know," he said, grumbling at her.

"Yes, assuredly. Now, as I was about to say, Severus, my request is simply this: I want you...to allow me…to be your friend. I want you to give yourself the chance to let another human being into your life. I want you to consider your reactions instead of immediately spitting your Slytherin venom! I do not wish to make you a puppet. I just require, your honest attempt at getting to know me, of hearing the better angels of your nature. Severus, you may not think so, but this will do you a world of good. The world is a different place than when you were young...it's a different place than when _I_ was young. It's time you realized that."

Snape had a look of utter incredulity plastered on his face. _The audacity! The absolute effrontery! The...the Grangerness of it!_ He opened his mouth to waylay her idiotic idealism but found a little voice poking at his mind, working against him.

~_Would it be so horrible? Granted, it's 'Granger the know-it-all,' but she is brilliant, perhaps she could serve a purpose academically…~_

"This is unfair, Miss Granger...I thought you said you would inflict no torture at my expense. However, given the fact that I have unfortunately contracted myself to you in this matter, I shall, as you say, give it my 'honest attempt'."

"Excellent Severus! Though I see the draught certainly hasn't changed your delightful nature, the fact that you're willing to try indicates you obviously have some talent in brewing."

Severus sat at his desk and hung his head in his hands. The beginnings of a migraine settled itself behind his left eye and began to eat. Through a curtain of black she heard his muffled voice. "Miss Granger, this has obviously..._obviously_ been a trying day, would you be so kind as to allow me a little time to digest this situation...alone?"

"Of course Severus. I shall see you at breakfast. Have a pleasant night...friend;" she said, beaming at him with an annoyingly encouraging grin as she turned to leave.

"Youaswell..." he mumbled at her, desperate to hear the clicking of the latch in his door.

* * *

_**AN:** Oh Hermione...you certainly have grown bold over the years! Snape...fresh hell indeed! :) Dearest Severus, you're in for so much more. Thank you to each and every person who has read and especially read and reviewed. I hope you'll give me that kindness on this chapter as well. Cheers!_


	3. February: Suitably Beflowered

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 3: February: Suitably Beflowerd**

**February 14th, evening.**

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not joking. Hold still! Honestly, you're worse than a little boy sometimes!"

"I'm not wearing it Miss Granger! Now, remove it from my person!"

She crinkled her nose and cast him a disapproving look. "Severus, listen, you agreed to go and in doing so, you agreed to the obligations involved in the undertaking! HOLD STILL!"

"FINE." Severus said, bellowing at her insolence while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He let out a solid "hrumpf!" as Hermione surveyed him with satisfaction. The robes themselves were a gift from her, a tangible birthday present she said. He could not begrudge her the fact that they were fairly dashing and styled to his liking. Made of fine silks and velvet, they were dyed the colour of port and were not without elegance. She knew his affinity for buttons as well and his attire was quite sufficiently supplied. He admired the handsome silver embroidery at the cuffs and collars; however, she was currently ruining the outfit, in his opinion, by affixing an irritatingly pink rose boutonnière to the left breast of the coat.

She gave the flower one final tweak and exclaimed, "heavens Severus! You look positively debonair."

"Oh goody. Am I suitably beflowered now?" He said, frowning down at the painfully cheery bud swimming in baby's breath.

"Yes, yes you are. You know, I don't believe I've ever seen you in anything but black....well, other than those ghastly green robes you insist on wearing to the Quidditch games. Now this," she said gesturing at his outfit, "this colour really suits you. Black has a tendency to make you appear rather washed out and menacing…these have quite the opposite effect."

"Yes, obviously I'm a horribly inept malcontent with questionable taste outside of your influence," he said, rolling his eyes and offering her an expression halfway between a sneer and a smirk.

"I can read you a little better than you think you know. The irritable Professor Snape maneuver doesn't affect me so easily anymore." She looked at him with innocent eyes…he didn't believe them for a second.

He sighed and proffered his arm to her; "Shall we now…Miss Granger?"

She returned his sigh and took his arm, "still no 'Hermione'?"

"All things in their own time."

"Yes, well, I can't really begrudge you that. Just look at the progress you've already made. Admit it, you've enjoyed the past month, having someone around every now and then."

"It has been…_slightly_ less horrible than I would have originally surmised," he said as he led them down the corridors of the school.

Hermione placed her hand upon her chest, feigning shock. "My! High praise indeed!"

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione gasped at the sight, "it's beautiful, Severus, it's an absolute fantasy!"

The Great Hall had been transformed into a sugarcoated wonderland. Many small tables lit by the glow of fairy lights ran the perimeter of the room. A great wooden floor occupied the space usually reserved for the house tables and several couples were already whirling in time upon it to the tinkling strains of the music that wafted through the chamber. The enchanted ceiling swirled with the rich colors of a dusky sunset, while the constellations glittered in the recesses of those heavens already blooming into night. The great, stone walls shimmered white like sugared icing. Large red and pink hearts drifted overhead lazily carried about by flocks of delicate snowy doves. Roses and Peonies seemed to engulf every surface. The blush colored glow of the stars and candlelight threw graceful shadows across the room with each dip and twirl of the dancers.

As Hermione and Severus walked towards the staff table, soft murmurs could be heard drifting through the attendees. Severus' ears perked to one particular discussion...

"Is that Professor Snape?"

"Couldn't be, he's not done up like the angel of death!"

"Besides, he's got a woman on his arm, can't be Snape!"

"That's no woman! That's Professor Granger!"

"Professor Granger?! Blimey! You don't suppose those two are…"

"…Are what? You mean shagging? Oi! Thanks for that mental image. Obliviate me later alright? Anyway, surely not, I mean, surely not! She may not be…well, exactly young anymore, but she's not bad to look at. …And Snape? Severus 'I hate everyone all the time, always,' Snape? He's cursed her. I know it. That's Imperius if I've ever seen it!"

Severus made a mental note as he passed the group of boys. _Greegison, Carrowly, and ah yes, Mr. Lettingtin… Gryffindors, 5th years, Tuesdays, Double Potions: humiliate and terrify._

Severus and Hermione settled themselves into their usual seats with the other members of the teaching staff. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips and surveyed the pair. "Professor Snape! Miss Granger!" She'd always referred to Hermione as such, even with her accumulating years as the History of Magic Professor. It had become a term of endearment between them, not simply a name. "Miss Granger, you look lovely…and Severus, I must say, you cut a rather fine figure yourself." She raised her eyebrows at him and gave a wink.

Severus reached for the punch cup at his place, hoping against hope whomever had filled the glass also had the courtesy to spike it.

"Thank you Minerva! It was no small trial, but he does look nice doesn't he?" Hermione was admiring her handiwork as Severus gave her a sneer and took a swig of his drink. "Of course, the scowl didn't want to miss out on the fun," she said, poking at him with her impudence yet again.

"Well, I think it's wonderful you've decided to attend Severus. I never expect you at these events, it's a lovely surprise."

"I don't plan to make it habitual Minerva."

"Pay him no mind. I think you'll see that from this point on, he becomes a familiar fixture." Hermione smiled at Snape, rather absorbed in his cup or ignoring her, he didn't respond; though his face still indicated he might find swallowing a platter of sea urchins more agreeable than the evening's events. She turned from him and looked out at the crush of students and staff weaving their way across the dance floor. Though she loved dancing, she rarely joined in and something in her wondered why. "Severus, I'd love to dance if you wouldn't mind indulging me." Hermione rose from her seat and looked at him expectantly.

He sat there feeling more than a bit put upon and thought, _indulge you? All I do is indulge you! This past month has been nothing more than my acquiescence to your every request! _He wanted to say no. He'd rather sit there and continue to sulk and sip at his punch, unlaced as it was; it still seemed the better option.

Hermione's shoulders slumped a little as he refused to be moved. "Severus? You…you can dance can't you? If you've never learned or, oh, perhaps it's your war wounds...I never even considered that. I'm sorry, it was presumptuous of me..."

As she continued to prattle, a needling little voice began to poke at Severus.

_~What's so wrong with dancing with the chit? Do you want her to think you're an arthritic old man, a bitter, ancient cripple? Or maybe you'd rather have her think you're just inept? At the very least, show her a bit of her own game. Have a little fun with the pretty girl.~_

_Fine, you intrusive prat, but only to prove a point... _

"Miss Granger, please quit your addlepated ramblings and give me your hand."

With a look of eager surprise she placed her hand firmly in his and he swept her gracefully to the dance floor.

As the music began to play, Severus began to move, drawing his hand around Hermione's waist pulling her close. She gasped as he took her other hand in his and began to lead her around the dance floor as if it was what he was born to do. He moved with deft, deliberate steps and a fluidity she had not expected, prompting her body into languid dips and smooth, silken twirls. Her dress billowed like the blooming of a bud and his robes flowed about him as if they were wine swirling in a glass. The surrounding crowd had cleared, allowing them to paint along the surface of the floor, lithe and liquid and alive with movement.

"I had no idea! You _can_ dance! You can really, _REALLY_ dance!" Hermione exclaimed in delight.

"I can do a great many things of which you have no idea…Miss Granger." He said, lowering her body into a final elegant dip as the music began to fade.

A slight shiver ran up her spine as his cool breath rushed against the flushed expanse of her neck.

"…_Definitely_ shagging her." He heard from the unmistakable maw of Mr. Lettingtin before the entire hall erupted into thunderous applause.

* * *

**AN: **Oh my. Well, he proved his point didn't he?_ I had a few questions in a couple of reviews, so I thought I'd post the answers in case anyone else was left to wonder…as I think they're excellent questions. I will do the same for any subsequent questions too if that's agreeable. :)_

**Fizzabella:** _"Hermione has been teaching at Hogwarts for 12 to 14 years? Twice the amount of time she was Severus' student?"_ My time frame is slightly broader than yours. I had figured Hermione's tenure between 14 and 20 years, leaning towards the later. I felt it really helped to establish her place as a professor, thus pushing the role of her as a student firmly out of the picture. Also, I feel that given her dialog and demeanor, she'd need to be at least that old and that comfortable in her position to respond to Severus the way she does.

**Arabella Lee Smith:** _"wouldn't it be 'theorem became proof'?"_ I thought about this while I was writing the story and actually back and forthed a few times. The reason I ended up phrasing it like I did is because the theorem can't be established without the proof. The proof can exist though, and disprove the theorem...just as potion ingredients can exist, but if used incorrectly, the potion itself fails. Once the proof is shown to be true however, the theorem becomes fact…thereby, proof makes Theorem…leading me to "proof became theorem in the bottom of a cauldron." That may be clear as mud and totally backwards in fact. I was never any good at math. What led me to that metaphor, heaven only knows!

_"What sort of variation on veriteaserum is he making, I wonder?" _As far as the potion, the Latin name translates to "bend the will" which is essentially what it does. It doesn't take away choice, but it heavily influences it, sometimes with its own vocalizations, (denoted by the ~~) though sometimes it just shows up through actions…and, bless Severus, it's an argumentative little brew with a mind of its own, as later chapters will continue to prove!

_Thank you all for the reviews. I will always do my best to respond to each one with a heartfelt thank you and to answer any questions! _


	4. March: An Unsettling Thing

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 4: March: An Unsettling Thing**

**March 7th, mid-morning.**

Hermione stared as Severus' hands moved above his cup; he spooned in sugar and cream and stirred his brew as he might a potion. He brought the steaming mug to his nostrils and inhaled deeply at the vapors of the heady aroma before sipping.

"I always assumed you took your coffee black," she said, as she brought her own cup, white with two, to her lips.

"You know what they say about assumptions Miss Granger." He continued to sip at the coffee, not bothering to take his eyes off his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, I do! I suppose I shall have to be more careful in the future! So, what shall we do today? It's a beautiful weekend, if you don't mind the snow. We could drop into Scrivenshaft's. I desperately need new parchments and quills. I've been so busy revising _Hogwarts: A History_, that I've let my supply get dangerously low. Did you know they're still using the same edition from when I was in school? It's horrifically outdated."

Hermione continued to chatter as Severus looked up from his cup and glanced out the window of The Three Broomsticks, allowing his mind to wander. _Hogsmeade_…he thought. It was a charming little town filled with the everyday hustle and bustle of Wizarding life. Students laughed and frolicked in the streets, giddy at being released from the confines of Hogwarts. Residents went about their business, shopping, visiting, what have you…still; even after all these years the place held little warmth in his mind. His hand drew to rub his neck absentmindedly as his eyes walked an invisible path that led to the little shack on the hill…

"Severus? Scrivenshaft's?"

"What? Ah, yes, of course. It would not be ill advised to pick up a few things myself." Downing his mug in one swift gulp he rose and helped Hermione from her chair.

"What were you thinking about, back in the pub?" Hermione asked as they walked down the ice-encrusted streets, the soft crunch of snow crushing beneath them. She chanced a tentative glance at Severus. His face was sullen, not that it was much of a change from his usual countenance, but she had grown accustomed to his features and knew when something was amiss.

"Nothing that matters now."

"It was about…_then_…wasn't it? You still think about…those times…a lot don't you?"

"More than I'd like," he said quietly…unsure if he was comfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

"It's understandable Severus. It was the…the culmination of so much and well, you so narrowly avoided…" she trailed off, not really desiring to recall the memory either.

They'd stopped walking and were looking at each other. Hermione took Severus by the hand and squeezed it firmly. He glanced down at her hand wrapped around his, it was small and delicate, but it was also surprisingly comforting, and he allowed her to retain her grasp slightly longer than she should have before he removed his hand.

* * *

"I'm so glad we decided to go today," Hermione said as she hefted her bags to her other hand and stepped out onto the sidewalk. "What an incredible sale! I look as if I robbed the place! Now I can finish my revisions and send my notes to the publishers in time for them to issue a new edition by next term. What a glorious day!" She spun around like a whirling dervish, her bag thumping squarely against Severus' chest.

"Ompf!" He exclaimed, as her heavy bag crashed into him. "Miss Granger! Please! You're not a schoolgirl anymore! Stop prancing about like a giddy child and act your age woman." He gave her a stern look, a 'Professor Snape' kind of look. Something inside him told him to regret this, which he instantly did.

All of the happiness drained from her face. For a moment, he thought she might cry but instead she narrowed her eyes at him, turned sharply, and lurched down the street with quick, angry steps.

"Wait, Miss Granger…" _Bloody girl!_ "Wait!" He caught up with her shortly, given his greater stride. "Please, Miss Granger, forgive me. I forgot my self for a moment. I did not…"

She didn't let him finish. "Do you see these Severus? Do you? Well? Hmmm?" She was gesturing at her substantially angry face, pointing at her eyes, her mouth, her forehead, various other areas of her visage. "Don't just stand there like a lump! Answer me man!""

"I, er…what? Do I see what?" He said, stammering, taken aback by the thoroughly outraged woman yelling at him.

"THESE!" she said, practically seething with disgust. Her packages slide from her fingers, slumping on the ground as she brought both her hands up to her head to indicate every inch of her face. "These…horrible lines! How can you _not_ see them everywhere? They creep around my eyes, they're forming parentheses at my mouth, and etching trails along my forehead; they make me PERFECTLY aware of my age! I do not need you to remind me of it!" She stood before him, radiating with rage, her breath ragged.

_~Tell her she's beautiful.~_

_What?_

_~Tell her she's beautiful you clod. Women are inescapably insecure about their age and appearance; she's obviously dealing with the fact that she isn't a young girl anymore for the first time! You of course, go and remind her, oh so delicately, of that fact.~_

_I will NOT tell her that! It's inappropriate, against my character, and I do not think of her that way, regardless of if she contains some amount of beauty…besides, I…_

_~Shut up. Just shut up and say it…idiot.~_

She continued to stare at him with incredulity branded into her expression. The lines she so loathed were barely perceptible in his opinion. "Miss Granger…" he said softly, "I think you to be quite youthful and if I may be so bold, beautiful." Every nerve in his body flashed with heat as his turncoat mouth let the word escape his lips. It was as if an alarm bell had been set off in his head and its siren screamed _MISTAKE!_

She stared at him, her expression solidly unchanged. Finally, after he judged what must have been a number of years passing, she raised one eyebrow, then, another. "Beautiful?" she said, evident in her tone that she expected him to expound.

His brain compiled a list of activities that might be less uncomfortable than this. The words, _Nagini, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Voldemort, Potter_, and _Azkaban_ quickly ran through his mind in various interchangeable combinations. "Yes, beautiful." _Dash it all Snape! Stop saying it!_

"How so?"

The small bit of color his face naturally contained drained. He was as white as any ghost Hogwarts had ever seen. Then, as suddenly as it had fled, he felt his traitorous blood rising, causing him to flush right to the tips of his ears. "I just mean, you are, you realize of course, much younger than I. You have, your eyes, colored...rather prettily…your hair, yes, it's…nice." _You're babbling like an idiot man! Then again, you are of course…an idiot._

"It's a nest." She replied tersely.

"No, it's…it gives you character. It…reflects you." He was somewhat surprised to find that upon looking, he found this to be perfectly true.

"Reflects me?" The look in her eye gave him enough assurance that his continuation would not lead to an untimely and violent demise.

"Your hair, Miss Granger, is an unsettling thing." She did not seem to think this was a compliment from the look on her face, but he continued anyway. "From a distance, it's a soft, unassuming mass, but the closer you get to it, the more…the more you don't know how to react to it. It's wild and unmanageable…rebellious even. No matter how you might attempt to tame it, it inevitably breaks the weak restraints not meant to hold it. It's unnerving in a way, how bold it is, and how…in being so, it's anything but…unattractive. As I said, it reflects its owner." He chanced the last part, peering at her with an air that floated between 'forgive me' and 'please allow me to stop talking.'

"Oh," she whispered, as she ran her fingers to her mane and twisted it up into a loose bun, securing it with her wand. She picked up her packages and gave him an appraising glance. "Care to drop into Honeydukes?"

* * *

_**AN:**__ Oh potion…what __are__ you doing to him? _Poor boy, being forced to admit things he'd rather not, realizing things he'd rather not realize!

**debjunk and MsTree:** _How long does this potion last?_ AH, A very good and important question! Unlike Veritaserum, which has a reliable lifespan of about an hour once taken; the Sinusmosserum is what might be referred to as a "contractual potion." Technically, the lifespan is an hour...meaning the request must be made within that time frame, however, once that has taken place, the magical properties of the potion hold the drinker in contract to the agreement. Think of it as as a liquid combination of Imperius and the Unbreakable Vow. (Well, Imperius light...same great taste, less filling; and the Unbreakable Vow without that nasty death issue.) Or in other words, until the request is attempted to the best of the drinker's ability, he or she will remain under the power of the potion. *pulls out black market copy of _Advanced Potion Making, Prince's Edition,_ (thank you Knockturn Alley!) No notes were given in regards to an antidote.

For a bit more info, I suggest Newt Scamander's_ Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ for insight on Runespoor and their argumentative nature. HP wiki gives some interesting info on moonstone and Google up a bit on ginger...my my...truth serums, argumentative snakes, love potions, and magical success...what a randy little mix!

_Oh, one quick note, I've written a one shot called **"Failure"** which is a bit of a departure from what I usually do, though, Severus is undeniably the central theme. It's short, it's different, and I'd really like to hear your opinions on it. I would appreciate it if anyone was willing to take a look and provide a review...thumbs up or down, I'm just interested in how it's perceived. Thank you all for the great reviews and questions, please keep them coming!!!! You all make writing so much fun!_


	5. April: Feeling Quite Unsure

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 5: April: Feeling Quite Unsure**

**April 29****th****, early evening.**

Hermione heard a curt knock at her chamber door.

"It's Severus, may I enter?"

She shooed Turnbuckle, her Kneazle cat of Crookshanks' lineage from her lap and he mewled at her disapprovingly. She brushed her dressing gown free of fur and answered, "of course Severus, please come in."

He opened her door and found her tucked into an armchair by her fire. She had her legs kicked over the side, her hair done up in a messy knot with her wand sticking through it and a well worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, firmly in her hands.

"Funny, no matter how many times I read it...it still captivates me. Perhaps that's why I chose to dedicate so much to it;" she said while closing the book and gesturing to the chair opposite her own. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Ah, it actually has a bit to do with your current activity. I thought you might like to see..."

She shifted in her chair and her robe slipped from her shoulder. Not much, but enough that the fire danced on her milky skin, peppered with a few light freckles, highlighting it against the dark strap of her chemise nightdress. Her hair took on a reddish cast in the flickering light and her hazel eyes sparkled with a hue that spoke a little more of green than usual. Severus stared at her, feeling the years begin to fade…

"Ancient stuff Severus..."

He was started by the fact that she was standing beside him now, leaning down to view the parchments he'd brought...he hadn't even been conscious of her movement. She placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down a little further, squinting at the pages, as the ink was faded.

"A lifetime ago..." he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Oh...yes, I said, lifetimes ago, these were indeed written lifetimes ago." Her words had startled him enough to will himself back into his current reality. "I thought they might be of some use to your research. I believe them to be the earliest know blueprints of the school, possibly drawn by the founders themselves. I came across them buried in a box in my stores a few years back; I put them aside and forgot them until now. The notes and inscriptions are truly, quite interesting. They're yours if you'd like to have them."

"Severus! These are...these are fantastic! They'll enrich my annotations so much! This is so kind of you." She hugged the parchments he'd given to her to her chest as if they were children.

"I'm glad you like them. I will be looking forward to reading your additions." He rose to leave but found himself instantly enwrapped in Hermione's arms. He stiffened and did not return the hug...sudden and unexpected human contact still made him remarkably uncomfortable. However, he enjoyed the zeal of her reaction.

She released him and blushed a little, realizing her sudden enthusiasm had unsettled him. "Severus, why don't you stay a while? We could talk for a bit, if you'd like..."

His instincts, still a bit on edge, told him flight, but he'd admitted he'd grown fond of chatting with her...at least he was coerced into believing he did. "Yes, I'd like that," he said, returning to his seat.

They talked for hours, never finding a shortage of topics. Hogwarts history, the newest discovery in the world of potions, their respective Quidditch teams. Severus was quite convinced that Slytherin would be taking the cup this year. Hermione tended to disagree. They even talked a bit about their days at school.

"You terrified me."

"Did I?"

"As if you didn't know! Well, of course I think it rather funny now, but how I cowered when you strode into that classroom, robes billowing, that scowl firmly planted on your face, and then, your infamous speech. Which, by the way, I cannot believe you still perform!" Her laughter tinkled through the air and he allowed a small smile to form at the memory.

"I was so eager to prove myself, regardless of how afraid I was. You called me a silly girl."

"I remember that. I believe it was after I told Mr. Potter that fame wasn't everything. Of course he had a smart remark waiting;" he said with the slightest bit of ingrained irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes, and you made sure to steal a few points from Gryffindor for it!"

"Indeed I did!" Severus let the spirited countenance slide from his face as he took on a more serious expression. "...Miss Granger, there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while. I've actually been rather ashamed of myself for not doing so, much, much sooner. I made a comment to you in…I believe it was your fourth year? You may not even recall it, but I have never been able to forget it for some reason."

Hermione looked down at her hands and picked at a bit of skin along a nail bed. "I see no difference…" she said.

His heart lurched a bit in his chest as the fiery woman before him was suddenly reduced into the model of a heart-wounded schoolgirl. Snape could not look at her, he truly was sorry for this bit of callous insensitivity. Why it ate at him so, given the vastly more grievous offenses he had committed, he did not know, but it did all the same. "Ah, I see you haven't forgotten it either. I deeply regret that. It was, obviously untrue and a horrible thing for me to say; please, forgive me for being such a...well, as the students say, such an ignorant git."

Hermione swallowed and unconsciously ran her tongue over her teeth. "Severus..."

He looked up and met her eyes.

"I forgive you. It was a different time, and we've both changed a great deal since then. Besides, I used that little hex to my advantage. When Madam Pomfrey reversed the jinx, I had her reduce them from their natural size ever so slightly. I figured as long as the opportunity was present, I shouldn't be one to shun it!"

Severus let out a small chuckle. "You always were a clever witch, even then." He watched her laugh and let her words replay in his head _'we've both changed a great deal since then.'_ He thought of her, of how she was that day, a little child hurt by the sting of cruel words and insecurity, _so_ _innocent… _His brow furrowed and he looked away from her. Though he felt he needed to, he knew it would be difficult to speak the things his mind was goading him to say...

_~Then don't say them. What purpose does it serve? You're trying to push her away!_

_I'm trying to save her._

_~No, you want a reason to give this up, to give her up! It makes you uncomfortable that she cares, makes you uncomfortable that you might care too. Now put this notion out of your head. Just because you're afraid…~_

_I am NOT afraid!_

_~That's what most cowards say right before they run.~_

_Were you flesh…such words…you would NEVER speak again! _

Severus broke free from the battleground in his mind, putting away the accusations and his anger, focusing on gathering himself to tell her this thing, this thing that she must understand. When he opened his mouth, the only voice that spoke was his…

"Miss Granger…there…are things…about me, of which you need to be aware."

"Severus?"

"I am not a good man Miss Granger." His eyes were cold when he brought them back to face her. The warmth she'd seen spark in them only moments ago seemed an unknown thing…and she shivered. "You asked me once, how often I think about 'those days'. Again, I tell you, too often; not only of…_him_ and the snake, and _that day_…but also of when my allegiance was truly tied to darkness. It is no secret, Death Eater cruelty, cruelty in which I willingly partook; terrible things…the depths of our…of my depravity…" he looked away from her again, breathing shallow breaths and biting the inside of his cheek, tasting the salty, iron wash of blood in his mouth. "You have endeavoured to have this 'friendship' with me for reasons I cannot fathom…but I feel you are ignorant of to whom you have so easily become committed."

"Severus…stop."

"You have to know."

"I know you made mistakes Severus, dreadful ones. I am not disillusioned as to what you were. It served a noble purpose in the end though. We all had our roles to play…some darker, much darker, than others. I've already thought about all this, it's past, it doesn't matter…"

"_Of course_ it matters! It's _everything_! You cannot BEGIN to imagine the things I've done, what kind of man I… Trust me when I say nobility was never a part of it! It was never some stage bound tragedy with_ roles_ being played! It was REAL! There was no bow at the end, no great applause, no curtain call with roses at the ready, only darkness and torture and death and we feasted on them! You…_have_…to…know!" He was clutching at his arm, gripping at the fabric that hovered above the faded scar-like mark. His jaw was clenched and his teeth bared, looking for all the world like a wounded animal set to defend itself by fang and claw.

"No. I don't. I don't have to know that man."

"I _AM_ that man!"

"NO!" she said, rising to her feet. "_That_ man died the same night as Harry's mother, again with Dumbledore, and for me, in that pensieve, when I saw your truer self, saw it with every single sacrifice you made, every wound you selflessly took! I saw who you really were, who you really _are_, while you lay bleeding on the floor of that horrible shack! Nobility doesn't always come riding in on a white horse Severus; sometimes it arrives dirty and wounded and covered in blood! Sometimes it comes bearing shades of grey you never thought you would condone, but I lost the luxury of a black and white world long ago! That man, that man you think you are, he died! HE DIED!" Tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling, her chest heaving with the earnest force of her words.

"Miss Granger…I…"

"Forgive yourself Severus…heaven knows everyone else has…" Breathing heavily and wiping the tear stains from her cheeks, she slumped back into her chair. She cut her weary eyes to where he sat and let her gaze roam over him. His rigid, white knuckled fingers were digging into the leather armrests, his body was tense and strictly posed, and his face a pale mask of shock mingled with shame.

Silence was their steady companion for the rest of the night, both lost in thoughts that left them ill at ease, thoughts they did not long to share.

* * *

"I believe I see dawn breaking," Severus said, forcing clumsy sound into the gripping quiet of the room. Hermione glanced out the windows and saw the pale flash of color at the horizon as the yet unseen sun began to tint the inky hues of night.

"We'll be rather ruined for classes today I suspect," she said, still watching the brightening sky.

"Indeed…given my current state of fatigue, I might even forget to strike fear into the heart of some vulnerable child. My reputation will be ruined."

Hermione cracked a slight smile at his attempt to ease the tension of the night and stretched her back as she stood. Severus yawned and muttered something about old age and sitting too long.

She crossed the room to him and took his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. "Last night…I, I appreciate that you were…trying to protect me."

Severus felt his skin tingle in response to her touch; unlike the jarring hug, this was nice, calming, soothing, very…enjoyable_. _

_~Well…that was…certainly an interesting night; oh...by the way, you like this…her touch…you like this a lot.~_

_What of it?_

_~Just letting you know…~_

"I…appreciate your words as well…" he looked into her eyes and what he saw he found disquieting. "I shall see you at breakfast." He pulled his hand from her grasp and stepped to exit her chambers.

Hermione stood in her doorway and watched as he disappeared down the corridor. Talking with him always left her feeling…feeling quite unsure of what felt.

* * *

**_AN:_** O__O Drama McLlama! My goodness, that sure was...something!

**the overcomer:** _so snape likes hermiones hair? :P _Heheheh...it appears, he doesn't exactly hate it! ;)

**blue artemis:** _He really doesn't know what hit him, does he? _Obviously not! lol!

Thank you again for more wonderful reviews! I hope I replied to everyone, if not, trust me, your review was no less meaningful...my emails from FF got all wonky yesterday and they didn't come through until late and all at once! All day I thought everyone hated March! I'm interested to hear what you think about this chapter, it was so angsty...and tremendously fun to write! Also, to everyone from Potter Place, (I was told some of you have come by to read)...which I didn't know existed until...a few hours ago as I'm kind of new to the whole HP world, b I wanted to say thank you for taking the time to drop in here and read, you guys rock! That goes for everyone reading and reviewing...you folks are awesome! :)


	6. May: A Wonderful Boy

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**May: A Wonderful Boy**

**May 22nd, mid afternoon.**

"I can't believe how warm it is. You'd never imagine that merely two months ago the grounds were covered in snow!"

The landscape was indeed transformed. The Black Lake, an icy, grey slush in the winter, was anything but that with the advent of summer. The waters sparkled in the sun; students stood by the edge tossing bits of bread at the surface, hoping to see the giant squid leap out for a piece. The trees were close to bursting with leaves and birdsong could be heard from one stretch of the grounds to the other.

"Fancy a walk Miss Granger?" said Severus, offering her his elbow.

"That would be lovely." She slipped her arm through his and they set off around the bank of the lake.

Neither of them said much as they walked, both were caught up in admiring the natural beauty of the area. As they reached the far side of the lake, Severus unwove their arms and went to remove his outer robes and coat. The sun was beating down on them and he of course, was in his trademark black. He spelled the numerous buttons to undo themselves and worked his way out of the oppressive fabric.

Hermione watched the man as he undid himself. He folded his clothing neatly and vanished it back to his quarters. The unexpected green silk of his waistcoat shone in the sun and the light filtered through the thin cotton of his white shirt, outlining the solid forms of his arms underneath. Black trousers and highly shined boots completed the ensemble.

_He's always so polished…and…formal...and full of... arms...wait, what? _"I'm rather thirsty."

Without a word, Severus transfigured two lake stones into glasses and with a quick "Aguamenti," produced for them both, cold refreshments.

She conjured a small blanket and they sat at the edge of the lake, tossing pebbles across the glittering surface of the water. He sipped at his glass and Hermione watched as his Adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed. Although he was an older man, he wasn't ancient or decrepit. He kept himself fit as a matter of discipline. He was, as he'd always been described, somewhat pale and his nose was rather large…but not unattractively so. It fit his face in her opinion and added an air of regality. The comments about his hair being greasy, those had always been unfair. It was simply oil slick black and permanently carried a glossy sheen.

"Would you like any more to drink?" he asked as he moved a little closer to her on the blanket, allowing their bodies to brush.

"Oh, eh, no, I'm fine. Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the children at the other end of the lake began to shriek with delight as the squid finally surfaced to accept the offerings bestowed upon it.

* * *

**May 22nd evening.**

"Term is coming to an end, will you be staying at school or taking the holiday elsewhere?"

Severus plunked a cube of sugar into his tea and sipped it while looking at her over the top of a student's essay in his hand. Red checkmarks bloomed from the parchment as if it had been stabbed repeatedly. They were in his study, lounging in the chairs by the fire, which had become an increasingly commonplace scenario.

"I'm going to visit Viktor;" she said, putting down the book she'd been perusing. "We haven't seen each other in ages!"

"The Durmstrang boy?" said Snape, a hint of surprise mixed with annoyance in his voice. "I was unaware that you were…still close."

"We've kept up over the years, owls mostly, the occasional conversation by floo. You remember he was a remarkable Quidditch player? He's coaching the Bulgarian National Team now. First he was their finest player now he is their finest coach!" she said, her voice glowing with affectionate tones.

"Lovely."

"What? Viktor's wonderful."

"Oh yes, a _wonderful_ boy. It was charming the way he cursed Mr. Diggory in the maze."

_~WHAT is your continual problem? What are you doing; why are you picking a fight with her?.~_

~_I...Because_ _she can't go! She...I don't, I'm not...He's a...bloody Quidditch hero!" _

"He was under a curse Severus." She said flatly…clearly irritated.

"He's was one of Karkaroff's students Miss Granger, one of his inner circle, one of his...minions, reason enough not to trust him."

_~That's balderdash! Utter rubbish! I thought it was because he was 'a bloody Quidditch hero.' You don't even believe what you're saying and you're hurting her feelings, not to mention treading dangerous ground. Stop it; stop it now!~_

Severus ignored the irritating internal argument.

"That's unfair and untrue! You can't condemn him for another man's failings. I would think _you_ could understand that." She stood to her feet and pointed at him with an accusatory finger, her anger palpable. "It's none of your business anyway, I trust him, that should be enough for you! I have very sweet memories with Viktor, he means a lot to me!"

"Yes, I'm sure he does!" Snape's teacup crashed to the ground as he jerked to his feet, his face was now inches from hers. "I'm sure you'll have a _wonderful_ time with your _wonderful_ friend MISS GRANGER! Now, if you don't mind, I believe I'll take my leave for the night. Good evening!" He drew his robes about himself and marched to the door, knocking over a haphazard stack of books as he left.

"Severus!" She shouted, but he did not stop.

He slammed the door furiously behind himself as he exited, causing one of the portraits in the hall to exclaim in fright.

"Oh shut up you old bint!" he said, sneering at the painting.

"Don't blame me for your lover's quarrel!" the portrait said as he continued his disgruntled march down the hall.

"Lover's quarrel? You vapid stretch of canvas..." He muttered under his breath, cursing the painting, Bulgaria, Quidditch, and all things Krum as he marched through the passageways of the dungeons…_the dungeons…_

"Ah, bollocks. That was _my_ room…"

Snape stood outside his door, willing his hand to open it, but it was being extremely disobedient. _Please be gone. Just once, please don't do what I'm expecting you to do. I'll apologise to you tomorrow…profusely._

He opened the door at last and was staring at the face of a seemingly amused Hermione Granger. His hand moved to his temple and he grimaced as if in pain, knowing full well what this meant. _Of course she's here. _

_~You deserve whatever she's about to inflict upon you too…acting like such a prick, Severus, honestly, ridiculous.~_

"Welcome back Professor…" She was staring at him with her arms crossed, one of her eyebrows arched, and an odd expression emanating from her pursed lips. "So, how stupid _do_ you feel?" _You better believe I'm calling you on it Severus Snape._

_Ruthless_. "Stupid?"

_~Come off it; she had you pegged the minute you left,~ _said the needling little voice.

He attempted to return her aloof stare, but for once in his life failed miserably. He saw her eyebrows arch ever so slightly higher. "Alright, fine. I feel extremely stupid. Storming out of my own quarters...you should feel honored to have experienced such exceptional jackassery."

"It was indeed...exceptional," she said, trying her best to still the pleased expression quirking at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't know why I said any of that. Old wounds pricking up I suppose, memories of Kakaroff, dangerous times, and dangerous people. Perhaps I was worried about you. We are, apparently, _friends_ after all." He flashed a half-hearted smile at her. Why had he reacted so violently to the thought of her with Krum? There was that annoying little potion prompted voice in his head again...

_~You're not worried. She can hold her own just fine and you know it. You're jealous.~_

_Jealous? That's absurd. I know I'm not her only friend, certainly not her only male friend...Potter, Weasley, Longbottom..._

_~They're not threats.~_

_Threats? What nonsense are you spouting?_

_~They don't take her away...alone...~_

_Enough._

Hermione walked up to him and slowly embraced him in a loose hug. "Severus, you have got to stop being so paranoid. Just let the past go, alright?"

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her gingerly, letting his fingers scratch along the small of her back ever so lightly. "I hope you have a wonderful time with Mr. Krum, Miss Granger. Sincerely."

_~Liar.~_

_Shut up._

"Thank you Severus. I'm sure we will have a smashing time. I've been wanting to meet his wife and children for ages now."

* * *

**_AN:_** Thank you all for the great reviews and for sticking with me. I hope you're enjoying my set up...I'm really wanting to lay a solid foundation for...eh...future events...and I didn't feel that could be done with just a few quick chapters. I think, that psycologically, they would just take their time...even if that time starts getting to them...read into that what you will! ;) :O I hope this latest installment has left you with a laugh.

**makaem:** _So will he know when the potion has worn off?_ No comment!

_How much is the potion and how much is his well hidden better nature?_ Again, this is one I'll have to dance around...stick with me and I'll deal with this pretty significantly.

_So how will he react as they move into the anniversary of Dumbledore's death?_ Ah, Dumbledore's death. It's interesting that you brought that up. It's been a number of years since that incident...and the wounds of it are not so fresh...at least to those around Snape. Severus himself, while the actual anniversary won't be delt with, as that's not the glimpse you'll see...I'll just say, that Dumbledore still holds a significance for Snape.

_Will she push? _Their relationship? Given her boldness, I'd say pushing is her strong suit...but to what end?

_What about the other faculty? What do they think of their friendship?_ The way I've chosen to go about this, the other staff members don't feature so prominetly...though I'm sure they're the talk of the water cooler in the teacher's lounge!

My goodness! You sure had some pointed questions! Sorry I had to tip toe a bit!


	7. June: Time For The Post

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 7: Time For The Post**

**June 15****th****,morning.**

Severus stirred his tea absentmindedly. The seat beside him had been vacant for five days. Most of the students were gone for the summer holiday and only a few of the other teachers bothered coming to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus however, preferred to attend. His quarters, where he and Miss Granger usually took morning coffee before heading to the main breakfast felt…strangely empty. Right on time, as always, platters full of delicious smelling food appeared on the table. Severus put a couple of bangers and a few slices of melon on his plate but mostly ignored it, realising he was not very hungry.

Suddenly, a shadow shot over his plate and he looked up, recognising it must be time for the post, given the influx of owls into the room. Without warning, a large Snowy owl plopped down in front of him and held out its leg. Severus untied the envelope and tossed one of the sausages to the bird. It gave a grateful hoot and flapped its wings, taking to the air again. Severus quickly slid a finger under the seal and opened the letter.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I hope this finds you well. Bulgaria is absolutely beautiful and Viktor and Katiana have treated me royally! They have a beautiful home on the edge of the Kamchiya River. Viktor took me fishing with Tavi, his youngest boy. He's going to be a brilliant wizard one day, only seven and already using non-verbals! Nickolette, his daughter, is five and as beautiful as can be. Alaksandar, fourteen, his oldest is the spitting image of his father...though he's a bit younger; it's like seeing Viktor during the Tri-Wizard days._

_I was able to attend a practice of Viktor's team and I must say the Bulgarian Nationals are in top form. I fully expect them to take the next world cup. Oh! I was also granted a tour of Durmstrang! It was fascinating, much different than Hogwarts. It seemed almost militaristic, none of the comfortable grandeur of our old haunt._

_Speaking of Hogwarts, I suspect it must be rather empty these days. I'm sorry to leave you with so much peace. I know how much you must miss my incessant pestering. (You should be laughing now.) I do hope to hear from you soon. I don't know what to do with myself; no one here smirks at me._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione...a.k.a, Miss Granger._

* * *

**June 18****th****, afternoon**

Hermione sat in the garden of the Krum estate watching Viktor chasing Tavi as the little boy squealed with delight at the attention from his father. A soft hoot brought her attention to her side where a Great Horned owl had landed beside her. She hastily untied the attached missive from the bird's outstretched leg and offered the owl a slice of the peach she was eating. The owl hooted at the offering disdainfully but took the fruit before resuming its flight. Hermione broke the seal on the letter and unfolded it with greedy fingers.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm delighted to hear you've been having such a pleasant time on your holiday. To be invited to Durmstrang is quite an honor. Very few outsiders are allowed to tour the grounds. You'll have to regale me with more tales of that adventure upon your return. The Krum family sounds lovely. (I mean this sincerely. You would fail to detect even the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice were I speaking.) This Tavi child sounds remarkable; perhaps you can convince his parents that a foreign education would benefit him. It would be a pleasure to have a student that one might be able to mark above the level of barely conscious._

_Hogwarts is indeed quite silent at the moment. Without the constant stream of mindless chatter or almost unbearable activity that you usually inflict upon me, I have indeed, hardly been able to function. It's actually quite astounding that I'm even able to put quill to parchment. How will I possibly survive in your absence? (For your information, Miss Granger, I've been smirking while writing this entire paragraph, please rest assured it was directed at you.)_

_Your Friend…imagine that,_

_Severus_

* * *

**June 22****nd****, late evening.**

_Dearest Severus,_

_I will remember to mention to Viktor and Katiana that Tavi's talents would be well appreciated at Hogwarts. However, Viktor is extremely proud of his Durmstrang schooling, so don't get your hopes too high. Also, you might be interested to know that a rather unflattering portrait of Karkaroff resides at Durmstrang with the legend "mistakes remembered are mistakes not repeated."_

_Now, addressing your previous letter's disturbing commentary regarding your dwindling spirit, I feel as if I am solely to blame for your current discombobulation. Seeing as I am unavailable to provide you with the "mindless chatter" or "unbearable activity" you so obviously crave; I feel that it might be in your best interest if I find a substitute companion for you. Trelawney perhaps? I'll make sure to send her an owl straight away!_

_Your favorite know-it-all,_

_Miss Granger...but my friends call me Hermione (hint, hint!)_

_PS. Is there anything you'd like for me to bring home for you?_

* * *

**June 23****rd****, evening.**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I felt it might be in my best interest to send this letter by express owl. Please, understand I need no substitute companion...especially if that companion were a bespeckled, moaning, lunatic reeking of cooking sherry and failure. Also rest assured were I to be in your position at a later date, it would be most ungracious of me not to return the favour. I hear Mr. Goyle is sufficiently reformed though still as bright as a poorly cast lumos. I'm sure he'd be willing to look after you._

_As far as anything you might procure, other than yourself post haste, if you could get your hands on some Globeflower, I would be much in your debt._

_Your favorite (still) smirking jackass,_

_Severus_

_P.S. When should I be expecting to see you?_

* * *

**June 25****th****, afternoon.**

_Dearest Severus,_

_You have trumped my Trelawney card with a suit full of Goyle! You are indeed a Slytherin through and through. Though, I must admit, I'd almost...almost be willing to submit to Goyle's charms just to see Trelawney fawn over you._

_Ah, I believe I will be bringing myself home much sooner than expected. It seems an outbreak of dragon pox is running rampant in the Kamchiya regions and given that I never had it as a child; Viktor feels it best that I do not risk exposure. I will be using the portkey to return on the 27th. I must admit, I am actually looking forward to coming home soon...for some inexplicable reason, it seems as if I've missed you terribly._

_Just some bloody Gryffindor,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. I managed to get my hands on a fair amount of Globeflower...you must thank your lucky stars for me nightly!_

* * *

**_AN: _**Thanks for more great reviews. To everyone following and reading along, thank you too! I hope to hear from you. :) I hope you enjoyed this little exchange. Good to know she didn't leave him hanging while on her little vacation. Oh my, summer's coming up...it gets so warm in the summer you know..._  
_


	8. July: A Rolling Boil

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**July: A Rolling Boil**

**July 31st nightfall.**

July passed quickly and not much of consequence took place. The days were lackadaisical and the nights torrid. Summer had come in earnest and settled on the castle like a wet, heavy blanket. On the last night of the month, as the offensive sun met its rest at the horizon, Hermione and Severus found themselves in the kitchens as the house elves scurried about, preparing food for the remaining staff and students.

"Tinky, would you be so kind as to fetch a bit of chilled fruit and lemonade for Professor Snape and myself?"

"Tinky would be most happy to do so Miss Professor Granger!" said the small, chisel-nosed elf as she zipped off to procure the requested items.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm certainly surprised to see you barking orders at a house elf. Sad to see how far the founder of 'Spew' has fallen;" he said with feigned dolefulness while wiping the sweat from his brow. The kitchens were the very definition of hot; as if attempting to prove the point, they literally simmered and steamed with heat.

"It's not 'Spew' Severus! Honestly, no one ever got that right, and I hardly barked at her as you clearly saw. I was quite polite and yes, I learned my lessons long ago concerning _S.P.E.W_. Humorously enough, I was apparently considered quite the tyrant amongst the castle elves. Hats and socks, a poorly knit glove here and there, they were terrified of finding freedom hidden in a book or peeking out from a bowl…if not for dear, sweet Dobby… ah, well, I was young and idealistic. Surely you wouldn't accuse me of being so now?" She gave him a coy wink, knowing full well he might use that very description of her.

The playful roll of his eyes and upturned corner of his mouth confirmed her suspicion. "Miss Granger, why did we have to come all the way down here? You do know all you have to do is call and the elves will appear to assist you?" She ignored his questions and found herself staring at him through the thick, swirling vapors that filled the room. Sweat was pouring from him and the unmistakable smell of balsam was permeating her senses as his scent mingled with those of saffron rice and exotic curries. He gave his head a quick toss and his bolt of black hair slapped with a soaking thud against his neck. The emerald green shirt he wore (another gift she'd brought him, from Bulgaria no less,) was clinging to his torso, cutting across the lines of his chest, slinking along his collarbone, outlining the shape of his abdominals. He rolled up the sleeves and undid a few buttons at the collar.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her lower lip. She quickly realized she'd been biting it with increasing pressure as she watched Severus attempt to ease the effects of the unforgiving heat. She released her throbbing lip and groaned, feeling ever more presently, the oppressive burden of the kitchen's temperature. That morning, she'd thrown on a light cotton dress, though at the moment she thought it seemed to be imitating a down comforter with uncanny accuracy. In addition to feeling heavy and cumbersome, it felt wet and clingy and hugged to her body in all kinds of inappropriate places. The unkempt mass of tangles she called her hair was also hanging over her like a staunch, encompassing curtain. She piled it atop her head and shoved her wand through the knot.

Severus surveyed Hermione as she struggled with her hair. Her long, delicate fingers wove swiftly through the frizzy curls while her wand waited, clenched in her teeth, at the ready to be spiked into the updo; a move he'd seen her perform many times, though never with such marked sensuality. His eyes wandered down her form and he noticed the slender shape of her body beneath the increasingly transparent material she wore. He especially noticed the heaving of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath in the stifling air. His eyes feasted on the way her flesh seemed to writhe with movement underneath that simple sheath of a dress. Her skin looked lush and inviting, glistening with drops of perspiration. He licked his lips, tasting the salt of his sweat. Merlin it was hot…so unforgivingly sweltering…

_~Appreciating your friendship now, aren't you?~_

The little voice in Severus' head faded as Tinky reappeared carrying a tray filled with drinks, grapes, and slices of various chilled summer fruits. As she hurried towards the Professors, she did not see the slick patch of water on the floor. The tray went flying and fruit and drinks whizzed through the air like so many startled birds. Tinky fell solidly into Hermione who proceeded to stumble backwards towards the hot stoves.

In a frighteningly quick movement, Severus stepped to straddle her, throwing his hands behind her back, catching her before she could land amongst the bubbling pots and flickering flames. She gasped as she felt his large hands and strong fingers digging into her flesh, and her body being held so firmly to his as she dangled precariously above the scorching heat of the stove. His eyes darted over her and he panted in his breath; his mouth hung loose and his nostrils flared. Her slip had left him quite obviously unsettled. A bead of sweat fell from the tip of his nose onto the exposed flesh of her chest. His gaze followed it as it snaked languidly down her skin, rolling its way teasingly into the cleavage formed by the gentle swell of her breasts until it disappeared below the neckline of her dress. As it did so, he looked back into her eyes with unhidden intensity…

The kettle beside Hermione slowly started to whistle as it began to steam with a rolling boil…

* * *

**_AN:_** My, oh my...it seems the temperature is rising in Scotland. Amazing how all that heat can make a affect you...isn't it? Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews...I can't tell you how much I appreciate that you're willing to take time out of your day to read my story and let me know what you think of it. (Oh, by the way, there is a wonderful little fic called _When the Temperature Rose in Scotland_ by Anachronistic Anglophile that I just felt like recommending. You can find the story in my favorites links. It won't be everyone's cup of tea, but it's very well written, different, and quite lovely.)

**croberts1:** _Any idea how long the finished story will be?_ Well, I plan to bring you through January...however, like before, January will consist of more than one chapter. This chapter is fairly short, as is the next, however after that, I believe they get a bit longer...I hope you all don't mind! I'm also contemplating an epilogue...it just depends on if I can write it acceptably. I like my concept, but follow through is the key!

*****I've also written a short called _A Break in The Weather_ for Smile Life Away's "Kissing in The Rain" challenge (check the challenge forum.) Give it a R&R if you like. It's a fun challenge, I highly recommend participating! :)


	9. August: Carefully Drawn Aquiline Noses

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 9: August: Carefully Drawn Aquiline Noses**

**August 12th, early morning**

Hermione sat at the desk in her quarters with a glazed look in her half-shut eyes. August had not been quite the sultry affair of July…thankfully. She felt a breeze slink in through the window and she let out a sigh of enjoyment as the somewhat cooler air licked at her skin. Her sleepy mind began to wander and the quill she held in her hand began to scribble by its own accord on the parchment below it.

* * *

Severus scanned the shelves of books, pulling one then putting it back, finding another, adding it to the small stack on the table behind him. Madame Pince watched him as he would bend to select and examine an ancient volume or _accio_ to himself some suddenly remembered tome.

_My, but he's a busy little bee today_...she thought to herself.

Finding himself satisfied with his research, he gathered the books and headed to the librarian's desk.

"You certainly are buzzing about today. Getting ready for the big Potion conference in Wales?"

"What? Ah, no, I'm actually not planning to attend this year."

"Really? I didn't think you ever missed it."

"Usually no, however, I find myself rather busy with other matters this year."

I see...so, I suppose these are for Professor Granger then?" she said, surveying the titles, raising a thin, black eyebrow as she did so.

"Yes, I'm afraid she's hit a bit of a snag with her research and I happened to recall a few obscure texts that she might find beneficial."

The corners of her mouth turned up a bit as she looked down to the stack of books, stamping the return by dates inside the back cover of each volume. "Now Severus, see that you return these in the same condition they were issued. Oh, and keep them out of Professor Longbottom's path, he never returns a book that isn't covered in dirt or dragon manure!" she said, giving him a stern, but not unfriendly wag of her finger. _I might just take my break early today…I know Aurora__ will be waiting to hear the latest …_

"Of course, thank you Irma," he said with a quick nod of his head.

"You're very welcome Severus. I'm sure." She watched him as he walked from the library, books in tow, a pleasant expression gracing his features. _Will wonders never cease..._

_

* * *

  
_

He'd always liked Madam Pince, though he never told her...and probably never would. He considered her to be a competent librarian, giving books the respect they deserved, and not an unpleasant conversationalist, given the few times they'd chatted. Something about her always seemed…almost motherly to him. Though he doubted many others would think such. He continued on his way, mulling over the librarian's virtues and what Miss Granger's reaction would be to his surprise.

Finally, finding himself at the door to Hermione's chambers, Severus shuffled the books under an arm to free his hand and knocked soundly on the door. "Miss Granger, may I enter?"

Hermione startled at the sudden sound and knocked over a bottle of ink as she came out of her stupor. "Oh, um, just a moment!" With hasty swish and flick, the spilled ink was quickly returned to its proper container.

She rushed to open the door, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and running a casual hand over her hair as she did so. "Come in Severus, I'm sorry, I had a bit of a mishap."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"No, just a spilled bottle, all fixed. So, what brings you around today?" she asked, eying the stack of books he carried.

"I had a spark of inspiration you might say. I recalled you mentioning you'd hit a snag with your revision notes for the _History_. I remembered a few books that might be of assistance to you. Please though, mind the ink…Irma would have my head on a silver platter if I returned them sullied and I have no desire to play the Baptist to her Salome." He walked to her desk and set the books down. He lingered there for a moment but turned back to her at the sound of her voice.

"Look at you. Despite your best efforts you've turned into a decent human being! Thank you," she said, stepping to him, taking the opportunity to poke a bit of fun at his expense. It was a game they thoroughly enjoyed, though neither would admit it. Getting a rise out of each other was a favored pastime.

"Well, I can't very well allow your incompetence to run rampant now can I?" He said, stepping slightly closer to her still. He let his hand trail to an errant curl winding its way down her shoulder. He wrapped the soft bit of hair around a single finger. He caressed the coil it made with his thumb and looked intently at the soft honey colored strands.

Hermione could feel the quickening of her pulse. Ever since that torrid night in the kitchens…with the heat, the steam, his hands…and his…body…well, things had seemed a bit odd, like there was more to be said, more to be done...but neither of them said or did whatever that thing might be...

Suddenly, he released her hair and it sprang back to rest upon the fabric of her dress. "I'm sorry, I can't...stay today, Miss Granger," he said, his voice low and slightly stilted. "I've got a bit of unavoidable business to which I must attend."

"Very well," she said, slightly deflated. She'd been hoping to spend a bit of time with him today doing…well, anything. "Hopefully I and my incompetence will be able to manage without you."

"I'm quite sure you'll muddle along on your own, however pathetically. Adéu, for now, you Insufferable Know-It-All;" he said, grasping two of her fingers in his hand for a second before he exited the room in that billowing mass of black robes that was irrevocably him.

"Adéu, to you…you Inexcusable Jackass," she said tenderly.

As her door latched, she ran to sit at her desk and flip through the various resources he'd brought_. Oh my! How have I not found these before now? These will help incredibly; he's such a sweet man…a sweet man? Ha! I certainly never thought I'd ascribe the sentiment of 'sweet' to Severus bloody Snape! Still...he is...oh, how he is..._ With a great smile, she opened one of the books in earnest and picked up her quill, ready to begin afresh. She brought her hand to the parchment she'd been scribbling upon and paused. A sketch of a familiar face stared back at her...more than one sketch actually. The entire parchment was covered with dark eyes, smirking mouths, and carefully drawn aquiline noses. "Merlin! I...I don't even remember drawing these…Oh, good lands…he was standing...with the books...right here! Merlin, I hope he didn't notice…" She waded up the parchment and vanished it with a quick flick of her wand.

* * *

_**AN: **_Ah, I know I'm a terrible tease. Stick with me though and enjoy the ride, I feel the destination is worth it. ;) Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. To those that have left them in spades, I love reading them, they make it so much fun to write. If you're following along but have yet to leave one, I hope to hear from you too. Cheers!_**  
**_

**PadawanJesselinFett:** _ooh the temperature did rise didnt it? lol how will they resist the temptation?_ LOL! It's amazing how you can be so hesitant to grab the thing you want, isn't it? That is...if you actually _do_ want it after all... ;)

**Fizzabella:** _One thing I do have a question about though-why are they in the kitchen?_ Ah, I'm sorry if I made this point too vague. I was simply implying that they went to get something to eat. Though S.P.E.W is no more, Hermione still clings to her adage not to put upon the elves more than necessary. Hence her traveling to the kitchens, Sev in tow, to ask for some food...making Severus remark "Miss Granger, why did we have to come all the way down here? You do know all you have to do is call and the elves will appear to assist you?" Sorry for the confusion, I hope that clears it up a bit! :)


	10. September: A Little Payback

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 10: September: A Little Payback**

**September 19th, morning.**

Hermione relished the fact that her birthday fell on a weekend. She snuggled down into her covers and stroked the thick fur on Turnbuckle's back. He purred loudly and nuzzled his head into hers. She was going to spend the morning doing exactly what she wanted...and that included lounging in bed for as long as she wished and nibbling on the box of chocolates she'd received from Minerva. However, someone else had different plans...

The crackling fire in her bedroom suddenly roared to life, and her walls lit with the flickering light of dancing green flames. A small red package belched out onto her hearth. "He didn't!" she said, as a huge grin spread across her face. She flung off the covers and sent Turnbuckle flying. "Oh, sorry Turny!" she said, as he let out a frightened shriek. "Oh you're fine!" she said to the outraged animal as she hurried to fetch the gift. It was wrapped in reds and golds and two shining charms were hanging from it, the head of a lion with an extremely unruly mane and…a hairbrush. _Jerk._ She chuckled a bit to herself, her grin widening. She pulled the small card from under the bow of the box and flipped it open.

_At last a little payback's due_

_For I can play at trick'ry too_

_I hope this gift does not offend,_

_But if it does, I shall amend_

_For I'd hate to see you plant your ire_

_Upon my person like a brier  
_

_No doubt you'd let your anger grow_

_As seeds a sower'd set to sow_

"Cute Severus, but easily enough deciphered." She tore into the wrapping and snatched the lid off the box. "A hair stick? It's...my, it's actually quite beautiful." She lifted the gift from its wrappings and stroked the smooth glassy surface. The red glass, flecked with gold, glittered in the light of her room. Inside the box she found another small note.

_I'm always afraid you're going to end up hexing your neck when you shove that bloody wand in your hair...I assumed this might allay my fears. -S_

Hermione dressed hastily, her thoughts of a peaceful morning completely shot from her mind. She twisted her hair into a loose bun and slid the hair stick into place. It made her feel exotic as she stood before her mirror admiring effects. However, she did not dally, as she was eager to see what else the man had in store for her today. She grabbed her cloak and hastily made her way to the grounds.

Hermione hugged herself in the crisp chill of the morning air. As she reached the greenhouses, she felt her heartbeat as it fluttered a little faster than normal. Opening the door, she glanced around the interior but didn't see anything out of place. "Hmm…maybe I've misread something..." she said, pulling out the note. Hermione's eyebrows knit as she considered the message in the poem. The light in the greenhouse shifted a bit as the sun above peeked out from behind a cloud. A glint of gold in the corner of the building caught her eye.

She pulled a long slender box out from under one of the plant shelves. It was wrapped in glittering gold paper and topped with a sumptuous red bow. Again, two charms hung from it, a crystal rose and a small golden hourglass. A little card was tied under the ribbon, begging to be opened.

_Ever changing, never still_

_From summers heat to winter's chill_

_As rare a bloom as magic's power_

_An aurora in a single flower_

_Now my gifts, they are complete_

_Unless of course, you'd like to meet_

_In haunts where minds were set to bend_

_To force a man to have a friend_

She opened the slender box and pulled out a flower unlike she'd ever seen. It didn't appear to be made of solid matter. Its form was that of a rose, but a rose made of sparkling, luminous light that shifted its color every few seconds in a display of fathomless brilliance. _Severus, this...is...magnificent. I thought Borealis roses were merely things of legend! I wonder if Luna knows? I'll have to send her a picture for the Quibbler!_

"Severus..." she said quietly while stoking one of the vaporous petals. She set it back into its box and set off for his potions lab as quickly as her feet could carry her.

She found him sitting on the edge of his desk, his arms folded, his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

"Ah, I see you've managed to decipher my meager riddles."

"Indeed...and Severus..." she said, crossing the threshold and walking to him, "your gifts are beautiful. That rose is...exquisite. So lovely in fact that I'll even forgive you for the subtle little joke at my hair's expense."

"Ah, the lion and hairbrush. Yes..." He chuckled, recalling his delight when he purchased those oh so fortunate charms.

She took him by the hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb, the way he enjoyed a little too much. He watched her as she swirled perfect little circles over the back of his pale, white skin. "Miss Granger..." he said in a whispered voice, "you have one more gift..." He reached behind his back with his free hand and revealed a bottle crafted of delicate golden glass. Even in the darkness of the dungeon lab it sparkled.

"It's beautiful Severus!" She reached for the bottle, but he pulled it just out of the range of her fingertips. His smirk unfolded into a delightfully malevolent smile.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, do you recall an incident last year that mirrors this little encounter?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Severus," she said, giving him a look that clearly said she did.

"Well, let me refresh your memory. It involves a presumptuous know-it-all forcing a particularly private potions master to swallow down some accursed brew in order to make him less...particularly private."

"Ah, this is beginning to sound...somewhat familiar, though in my recollection it seems as if a kind and noble woman was attempting to offer a singular jackass a chance to get over himself...but I believe the basics of the situation were the same."

"Hmmm…I suppose we'll just have to differ on the details. However, one thing this particular potions master did remember quite clearly is that the favour was to be repaid upon the know-it-all's birthday."

"Oh, but I'm afraid one of those not so insignificant details has been left out! Thankfully, the kind and noble woman hasn't forgotten it. The offer of returning the favour was only on the condition that said jackass found the results of the potion adverse...which, I do not believe is the case." She reached her hand out, took the bottle from him, and began tracing a finger around the faceted glass stopper. "However," she said, cutting her eyes to his with a narrowed glance, "the noble woman, having a bit of a reckless streak might find herself inclined to take a sip anyway."

"...And the know-it-all would be prepared to deal with the outcome?"

"We'll just have to see. Besides, I'm sure you...I mean, the potions master you speak of...would never incline the noble woman to do anything that might bring her harm…would he?" She let her eyes rove over him. _He looks so smugly...masculine…sitting there._ Her heart jumped with a quick flutter at the thought of the man... the thought of Severus...as a man. _I wonder what it'd be like to feel him press me to his bed...to look up into his eyes... Hermione! Sweet Merlin, what…what are you thinking!?_

"Clearly he would not," Severus said, unable to shake the grin from his face. He was enjoying this much more than he expected.

_~A shame isn't it?~ _said a little voice from some forsaken recess of his mind.

_What? What's a shame?_

His attention was drawn again to Hermione as she pulled the stopper from the bottle and tipped it to her lips. She opened her mouth and let the potion spill in, all the while keeping her eyes on his. She brought the bottle down and a look of confusion spread across her face. "Severus...is...is this...Pumpkin juice?"

"Perhaps," he said, his eyes shining with mischief, triumph absolutely exuding from his features. "The bottle you're holding though, you might use as a vase for the rose."

"You, are truly awful!" she said, falling into his arms, batting at him playfully. "You had me believing I was about to...to bow myself to..._whatever_ whim... you desired." He looked at her face just below his and he felt his heart twist with a weird and unfamiliar sensation; her eyes, dark and heavily lidded were swimming drunkenly with a look he could have sworn he remembered as lust.

"You seemed quite willing to indulge me Miss Granger;" he said, in a much more seductive tone than he intended.

"I suppose we'll never know, will we..." Her voice was breathless and sultry and her hand was resting on his chest where she'd swatted at him. Her fingers began to curl around the fabric beneath them. Her whole body felt on edge, her nerves were alight, and her heart was pounding like a well-struck drum. _Hermione, what are you doing? Stop this! Stop acting like a common trollop! He's your friend, your friend…that's all. That's...that's all you bargained for, nothing more, remember? Don't go breeding foolish notions that aren't there._

Severus looked at the hand gripping his robes...his mind was buzzing; it felt as if someone had just poured a large amount of fizzy liquid in his head. Suddenly, the hand withdrew and Hermione stood there, looking completely addled and embarrassed. He admitted, he was feeling rather..._bothered_...himself.

_~Indeed a shame...~ _said the vague little voice, prodding at him.

_What's a shame? What are you carrying on about now?_

_~It's indeed a shame that it wasn't the real potion after all...~_

* * *

**_AN: _**Yes...quite a magnificent shame indeed! All she bargained for eh? Silly girl. (I'm so excited about the next two chapters I can hardly stand it!)

**Nutters4Potter:**_ Nothing like getting caught doodling his nose?_ She's rather fond of that nose I suspect!

**Charlotte Brandon:** _So he was near the scribled parchement... Did he see it? Was that why he leaved? _I suppose we'll never know if he saw it or not...but he did linger there a bit...and my, he sure was affectionate with her that day...who knows, I wasn't there! ;) As far as why he left, no, I can assure you he did have some important business to tend to in preperation for a later date...as you can see. ^^


	11. October: To Be Ravished Most Thoroughly

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 11: October: To Be Ravished Most Thoroughly**

**October 31st, evening.**

Severus sighed; "another ball...I swear, Minerva's as bad as Albus was with these little _fêtes_."

"You enjoy them."

"I most certainly do not. The only reason I attend is so that you will not have to play the part of the pitiable wallflower."

"Oh yes, of course that's it," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'd call you my knight in shining armor, but really, I think death upon his thestral might be more appropriate at the moment."

"Lovely image."

"Fitting."

"Indeed. I will say; I am not opposed to the costume choice you made. I think I make a rather convincing Hades."

"I've been saying that for years."

"Oh, hush."

Hermione stood back to put the finishing touches on Severus' attire. He was dressed in head to toe black...as per his usual vestments. However, his robes had been magically altered to resemble those of the gods of old. A long tunic covered him from shoulder to floor, the hem of which was embroidered in silver thread with pictures of souls crossing the river Styx. A toga was draped around his body, slung underneath one arm and secured at the opposite shoulder by a pin in the shape of silver key. On his head, gracing his long black hair, was a crown of silver cypress. He carried an imposing two-pronged trident in his hand...he did indeed look more than quite convincing.

"You still haven't told me who you'll be attending as this evening."

"...And I won't be telling you either. I told you you'll see me at the ball."

"So I won't be escorting you to the hall?" he said, his brow creasing, adding to the effect of his costume.

"Don't be so gloomy...even if it is adorably appropriate."

He sneered at the word 'adorably.' "The Lord of The Dead does not do anything 'adorably'."

"Fine then, I'll leave you to brood. I've got to go get ready anyway. I'll meet you in the hall." She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering just a fraction of a second too long.

She quickly slipped out of his chambers, leaving him standing there, still feeling the warmth of her lips. He brought a hand to his face and felt the flush forming below it. "I doubt the bloody Lord of The Dead blushes much either…" he said to himself mockingly.

**October 31st, night.**

Severus strode through the Great Hall, admiring the room's enchantments. It wasn't the typical decor of the Halloween festivities, but the Headmistress had decided to "theme" the holiday this year. He thought her choice of world mythology had turned out quite nicely and was at the least, educational. The familiar, rough-hewn stones of the walls and floor had been transformed into thick, billowy clouds that glowed rich and tawny from the multitude of stars in the swirling twilight ceiling above him. The architecture of ancient columns and statuary filled the room and golden gardens bloomed all around him. A pure white peacock darted across his path..._from Lucius' flocks no doubt._ All those assembled represented the pantheon of various mythologies. Thor and Aphrodite sipped at cups near the punch bowl. Juno and Hermes took to the dance floor. Zeus himself was chatting up a rather unresponsive Isis.

"My, my Severus! I think you do good service to Pluto!"

"Thank you Minerva...though I'm going by the Greek nomenclature this evening. Sticking with your namesake tonight?"

"Very well, Severus, Hades it is from hence forth. Indeed I am Minerva! Though, it's Athena to you Greeks. I thought I'd be a bit cheeky and just be myself tonight, so to speak." She chuckled a little at her own joke and Severus gave her an approving smirk...almost a true smile. She continued; "I borrowed Archimedes here from the owlry. I think he completes the outfit quite nicely." She did look every bit her patron in her golden toga with the owl perched upon her shoulder, the very personification of wisdom. Still, with her helmet, shield, and spear, she held unnerving fierceness too...a ready warrior. Minerva McGonagall had indeed been named well he decided.

They continued to chat until the doors of the Great Hall, which now resembled a pair of magnificent golden gates, opened and a gleaming figure in the portal caused his mouth to drop. Minerva, rather amused by the look on Severus' face, turned to see what was causing him to gape.

"Minerva..."

"Yes Severus?"

He didn't say anything else to Professor McGonagall, but walked towards the figure that had startled him so. Minerva made her way to the punch bowl where she stood with her cup, watching the unfolding interaction with intense interest and a good amount of womanly intuition.

Severus stared at the woman before him and hitched in his breathing. Her magenta and persimmon colored chiton fell delicately around her frame, draping her in soft scoops and folds. A circlet of tiny, glittering pomegranates crowned the untamed curls of her head and a necklace of delicately ivy, carved from green agate and obsidian graced her neck. He mouthed the word "Persephone..." but no sound escaped his lips. As she approached him, the scents of Bergamot and Narcissus caressed his senses. He inhaled deeply, relishing her fragrance.

"Miss Granger, Persephone, you look...simply beautiful," he said as he took her by the hand and twirled her so that the layers of her gown spun. He thought of all those months ago when to tell her such a thing seemed so traitorous...no accusation came to him now.

"Am I worthy of abduction?" she said teasingly.

"I must say, I'm having quite a struggle with my persona's desire to spirit you away to be ravished most thoroughly."

"Oh my."

"Oh my indeed," he said, his eyebrow marking its customary place on his forehead, his lips curling into a look of pure lasciviousness.

They both laughed and he led her to the dance floor. Professor McGonagall had been watching the couple as they talked, reading every sentence written by their body language though she could not hear their words. She watched them now as they were dancing, sweeping across the floor the same as they had done at previous affairs. She gave a wistful sigh and turned to Archimedes as she poured a bit of Ogden's from her well-concealed flask into her punch. "I don't need the wisdom of a goddess to see some things. I never would have thought it of him...really, her either for that matter, but they might as well be carrying signs...both of them, utterly besotted." Archimedes hooted in agreement and she took a savoring sip from her cup. "I only wish Albus could be here…it would have done him good to see the boy this way."

The night carried on with the usual activities, dancing, eating, drinking, especially drinking, thanks to Minerva. All had been accomplished.

"My glorious Persephone, may I escort you to your chambers this evening, or am I disallowed the pleasure of your company in that endeavour?" Severus said, slightly slurred and all too loudly, clearly filled with courage of the liquid variety.

"_My_ chambers? I suppose all that abducting and ravishing business was just talk then?" she said, feigning disappointment through her inebriation.

"Oh, well, if you'd rather, I'm sure I could sweep you away to pervert your innocence for an hour or two." His tone was one of complete nonchalance, his face a mask of smooth placidity.

She couldn't help but grin at his indifferent demeanour and drowsy eyes. "Well then, pervert away my Lord;" she said, taking the crook of his arm.

They marched through the halls to the dungeon corridors, emboldened by the libations in which they'd so freely partaken. Finally, upon reaching his chambers, Hermione claimed a spot on the worn leather couch in his study, stretching out in repose, reminiscent of the classical paintings of the odalisque.

"Would you care for a little ambrosia before I defile you?" he said, offering her a glass of amber liquid. She took the glass, brought it to her nose and sniffed.

"I was unaware the nectar of the gods smelled so similar to Firewhisky."

"Yes, it's uncanny, but I assure you, its origins are heavenly."

She sipped at the spirit, adding to the swimmingly tipsy feeling her previous indulgences provided. He poured a glass for himself and made his way to couch. She scrunched up slightly to allow him space and then laid her sandaled feet in his lap. He removed her shoes and began to rub his hands along her feet, massaging out the soreness of the night's dancing. She moaned softly as the tension in her feet began to melt. She continued to sip at the whisky, summoning the bottle to refill both their glasses. His hands ran along her toes, her heels, her ankles, her calves… It was heaven. She brought her glass to her lips, abandoning her demure sips and gulping down the liquid. She moaned again, as his nimble fingers worked higher and higher into her flesh...

* * *

_**AN:**_ I think you're going to get a kick out of November.

**Fizzabella:** _Hm... so the 'singular jackass' only put pumpkin juice in the bottle?_ Yes, he never intended to give her the potion...he just wanted to play around a bit. He's much more playful than you'd ever suspect! ;)

_You sure a little of the real potion didn't sneak its way into the bottle?_ You might think given the events of this month! ;)

**PadawanJesselinFett:**_ i wonder what exactly was the real potion? _It would have been the same potion she had him drink in the beginning of the story. It would have been his turn to make a request of her...which could have been...very interesting indeed.

**Charlotte Brandon:** _Why not ask for the whole package?! Man, Friendship, Love and all else he has to give?_ Ah, I'm sure she never thought she'd come to want more than friendship from Severus Snape, I mean, he's Severus Snape! LOL! I'm not sure she's convinced herself even yet! ;)

**Nutters4Potter:** _These two are attracted to one another- who will be the first to let the other know?_ It's such a game...isn't it? I think today gave a little insight to the players though. All that talk of ravishing! hehe!

**Loyd1989:** _I am trying to gauge their ages becauseshe talked earlier about having lines. _This is about 14-20 years after the events of Deathly Hallows, leaning towards the latter. Sev was around 38 then and Hermione about 18 I believe...so, there you go! (Like he said, he could barely even see the lines she found so offensive.)

_Has she been waiting for him because she seems to have given up being with anyone else._ Ah, no, she didn't necessarily give up, but well...sometimes life just moves along and you find yourself in a place you didn't expect.

_What movie is your photo pic of him from? I don't think I have seen that one. _My profile pic, believe it or not, is actually a painting! I absolutely loved it when I found it. The artist's name is Elly and the site is http:// creativelly. narod . ru/ eng/ pics/ snager. html (remove the spaces) A warning, some of the stuff is racy! It's a beautiful adaptation from a the movie Dark Harbor.


	12. November: About Last Night

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 12: November: About Last Night**

**November 1st, early morning.**

Hermione woke with her head pounding. Her pomegranate crown was hanging lopsidedly over her left eye and her clothes felt uncomfortable and disheveled. Her bed felt hard and it was breathing much more deeply than it usually did..._wait...wait a minute. Breathing? My bed? My bed doesn't breathe. It's...it's not my bed, oh mercy!_ It was also at that moment she realized there was a hand up her skirt, resting firmly on her bum. She opened her eyes and took in what she could in the haze of the dim light. She could see the floor...and an empty bottle of Ogden's beside two overturned glasses. Her shoes were thrown haphazardly beside a small table, along with a pair of men's boots.

She pushed herself against her breathing bed and looked down at the sleeping face of Severus. "Oh Merlin!" The hand on her bum tightened and he shifted a bit at her exclamation. He brought his free hand up and rubbed his face. He gave a great yawn and blinked his weary eyes.

"Mmm, delicious...Miss Granger," he said, his voice a low rumble, still full of sleep. He closed his eyes again and his slow, even breathing continued. She froze at his words.

_Delicious? Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, what did we do? What did we DO? Take stock Hermione! Ok, ok, let's see, I'm still dressed...if a bit er...undone, ah... Oh! His hand, on my…actually, I rather like..HERMIONE NO! Ok, think, think…are my knickers on? Can't tell..oh Merlin! Trousers! Is he wearing them? No, toga! ..._Suddenly, Severus' eyes flew open as his subconscious had apparently just convinced him of certain realities taking place above him.

"MISS GRANGER!" His eyes shot from her alarmed face to his right hand where it still rested under her skirt. His expression flashed from shock, to fear, to amusement, and very quickly back to shock. He quickly pulled his hand away and sat bolt upright. His sudden action caused Hermione to flail unsteadily and she fell to the floor.

"Ow!" she said as she landed with a thud.

"Miss…Miss Granger, I'm sorry, I…you were on top…and my hand…I…are you alright?" _Quit stammering like an idiot and help her up you dolt! _

Severus quickly stood from the couch, his cypress crown tipped down over his eyes and he blindly tripped over Hermione as he attempted to help, landing himself in an undignified sprawl across her. For a minute, they both simply laid there, digesting the uncomfortable tangle in which they found themselves.

"Miss Granger?" said Severus in a muffled voice, as he was still face down on the carpet.

"Yes?" came the diminutive reply.

"…About last night…"

Hermione gulped. It all seemed like a big blur to her, the ball, the dancing, the heavy flirting, the talk of…_ravishing_…then they were here; in his chambers, drinking…a lot. She remembered the feel his hands trailing up her body… touching her feet, her calves, her knees, her thighs... "I'm afraid I don't remember all that much about last night…"

"Yes, that seems to be the case for me as well." He began to right himself and helped her from the floor when he was able. He flung the offending crown of cypress from his head and headed to a small cabinet in the corner. "Here," he said, returning to her. "A little hangover potion. I'm assuming you feel about the same as I do this morning?"

"Oh, Thank Merlin, yes!" She grabbed the bottle and quickly swallowed the contents. Her headache and queasy stomach immediately began to improve as the liquid spread through her body.

He collected their empty bottles and set them on the side table near the couch. "So, how much _exactly _do you remember?" he asked sheepishly.

"Very little…after we arrived here. Just a bit of drinking and, and your hands…on…my...on me…and well, then this morning of course…"

"Right."

"…And you?"

"Oh, much the same…although I'd say more than a bit of drinking. I remember taking off your shoes and rubbing your feet a while…and…a little more. Then, I remember; it's very vague mind you; you did something, you moved…your feet were gone and your face…I remember seeing your face very close to mine." He was beginning to redden and he quit speaking.

"Oh…"

The silence hung in the room like an axe blade ready to fall. They both looked at each other and quickly looked away again. Hermione felt utterly embarrassed, just wishing she could remember the night before…_it, it was a joke, the talk of ravishing and perversion of innocence, harmless flirtations between friends…that's all! _

_Job well done Severus...perhaps. Too bad you can't remember a bit of it. _

_...Alright, come on now. Surely nothing of any real consequence happened. We simply…fell asleep; it just looks…the way it looks._

_It's still early though...maybe something of consequence could yet..._

_happen...  
_

"I'm sure…I'm sure we just, fell asleep! Hermione suddenly blurted out. "I mean, nothing happened. Why on earth would anything happen? You can't control where your hand went while you were asleep…and I probably just wanted to tell you something last night…that's why I came so close. Yes, that's it. There's nothing even remotely weird about this…not at all!" She was trying her best to keep her composure, but let a nervous bit of laughter slip.

Severus however, noticed that her voice was about an octave higher in pitch than normal and her frantic eyes and rather insane chuckle after her declaration made it quite obvious she was fighting to believe the thought. "Of course…exactly as you said, why on earth would anything happen? It's…that would be…ridiculous!" He grinned at her; it was amazingly unconvincing.

"Right! Hee…hehe…yes! Absolutely! Well…I should be going, can't show up for breakfast in this! What would everyone thi…er, ah, I mean…I'll see you at the table Severus!" She flashed him a wild-eyed smile and rushed over to his floo, she threw in a handful of powder, let one more frantic laugh slip and stepped in, "Hermione's chambers!" In a flash of green flames, she was gone.

Severus stood there, feeling stupidly befuddled. The key shaped pin on his toga sprang open and the mass of material fell at his feet with a resounding plop.

Hermione stepped from her fireplace into her rooms. She immediately busied herself, showering and dressing for the day, pushing all indications of the night and subsequent morning into the restricted section of her mind. She twisted her hair into a bun and gave herself an approving look in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she exited her chambers and walked calmly to the Great Hall. She never did notice the small bite mark behind her left ear…

**

* * *

**

**November 15th, mid morning.**

The previous two weeks had been spent ignoring the incident of Halloween and All Saints. Try as they might to forget it, it still circled around their respective brains...the questions, the feelings, the "what ifs" and the "how fars" ...though they did not share those thoughts with each other. It was easier to just forget about it. Ignore it as they may, it most certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by the other members of the teaching staff. To say they were, 'the talk of the water-cooler' would be putting it mildly. Whispers followed their every move. Conversations suddenly became stiffled as they entered rooms. Curious eyes and lifted eyebrows spoke to each other as they observed every movement of the pair. Rumors circulated, but they only ever heard snippets of whatever they contained. They ignored it...all of it. It seemed as if ignoring events was becoming a regular part of their interactions. Nonetheless, they did their best to carry on as usual...which wasn't too hard, because as they both knew, nothing happened..._right_? This particularly normal day had them chaperoning one of the school's Hogsmeade excursions.

Hermione and Severus walked behind the students on their way into the village. The third years, still relishing in the fact they were finally allowed to visit the town, raced ahead of the group, eager to reach the various shops and taverns. "Shall we head straight to The Three Broomsticks? I told Neville and Minerva we'd meet them there. Besides, I'd really like to have a butterbeer and put the finishing touches on my notes. I believe, after today, they will be ready to send to the publisher! I just can't wait to see it, '_Hogwarts: A History_, Annotated and Edited by Hermione Granger'."

"I wouldn't mind a nip of Ogden's. To the Three..." Severus didn't get the chance to finish his reply. Without warning, a snowball came whizzing out of the crowd of students, it brushed by his hair and smacked Hermione squarely in the face.

"OH!" Hermione's hands shot up in surprise at the sudden impact. The notes she was carrying were all but forgotten as they fell to her feet, scattering about in the wind.

"Merlin! Miss Granger! Are you alright?" Severus grabbed Hermione by the shoulder to steady her as she teetered while clearing the stinging snow from her eyes. Still gripping her, he spun to face the crowd of students, his face full of rage and his robes billowing menacingly. "When I find out, and I WILL find out, which one of you little miscreants did this, you'll wish you'd been born a squib!"

His attention was suddenly snapped back to Hermione when he heard a distressed cry. "My notes, oh my notes! Severus, help me, they're everywhere!" She was grasping at what she could, but the winds had picked up and quite a number of her pages were flying under the feet of students, sailing into the woods at the edges of the path, and disappearing in any other number of directions.

Severus reached into his thick wool cloak and pulled his wand from an interior pocket. "Accio Notes!" he said, aiming at one of the flocks of papers. The notes obeyed and quickly brought themselves to his hands. He turned to face the students again. "Don't just stand there you dunderheads, get out your wands!" The few students who hadn't run away at his first admonition quickly fumbled for their wands and began to gather the notes casting Accio spells with urgency.

Hermione weakly thanked the group of students as they handed back her parchments; her formerly pristine pages were torn, dirty, and dripping from the wet snow. As the last student walked away she turned to Severus, dejection permeating her every feature, "this is...about half of them. It's gone...everything...everything...I worked for...edited and annotated..." He wrapped his arms around her as she dissolved into sobs. Her shoulders shook violently, and he felt the material of his cloak growing wet as her tears began to soak through to his robes.

"T-T-Take me...h-home, please. I f-f-feel sick." she said as she sniffed her dripping nose and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe the tears from her eyes. Severus took her crumpled, dripping notes from her as they slowly began to trudge back to the castle.

"Thank you Severus…" she said weakly, her voice aimless and flat, as they reached her door.

"Miss Granger" he said, bringing his hand to stroke her tear stained face, "…is there…anything I can do? Shall I stay?"

"No…I…I just want to be alone." She tried to force a smile but produced only a small sob as she bid him goodbye and closed the door to her rooms. She cast off her cloak and robes and walked to her personal chambers where she collapsed on the bed and lay crying for the next two hours.

* * *

**_AN:_** Well there's a couple of days for you! O_O Also, things are about to get all kinds of dramatic...but isn't that always required? (Why do I feel like Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy are laughing at me?)

**severus49:** _Bothered? He was feeling BOTHERED? Hm...what was in that little vial he gave Hermione?_ Well you know...someone's always bothering Snape. BOTHER! In the vial? Nothing but pure unlaced pumpkin juice...everything else regarding her reaction...well, it was bottled up alright, but it was nothing she drank!

**Nutters4Potter:** _No regrets?_ What's to regret? Nothing happened...obviously. ;)

Also, thanks to **Fizzabella** for pointing out the inspiration for my profile pic is from Dark Harbor! The scene is in there, but of course he's not Sev and she's not Lily.


	13. December: Stolen

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 13: December: Stolen**

**December 25th, nightfall**

The party at number 12 Grimmauld Place was in full swing. Molly had turned up the Wizard Wireless and the sounds of Christmas carols could be heard in every nook and cranny of the old house. Hermione stood by the punchbowl chatting with Ginny and Harry about all the mundanities of life they were now so free to enjoy. Draco and Astoria were listening with bemused expressions to Luna's latest expoundings on Nargles and Snorkacks. Neville, Hannah, Minerva, and sundry other friends were nibbling at the food, dancing to the music, and laughing at the various children of those in attendance while they tore through the house, playing with the presents they'd received earlier in the day.

"Oi! Professor! Didn't much expect you to show up tonight." Ron Weasley plopped himself down on the plush, over-sized sofa where Severus had previously been sitting, quite contentedly, alone. Ron however, seemed to take no notice of this fact as he made himself comfortable, setting his plate, piled high with sweets and savouries one of the jacquard pillows gracing the couch. Taking a large bite of one of the confections on his plate, he turned to Severus, "so wa bwinsh 'ew 'ere tonigsh?"

"Hello…Mister Weasley…please do try to keep your food in your own mouth," said Severus, as a piece of previously chewed pastry flew to the side of his face.

"Sorry, 'bout tha' sir." Ron said while shoveling another sweet into his maw.

Severus wiped the spittle covered morsel from his cheek and flicked it disdainfully into the air. "I am attending at Miss Granger's request." He was barely masking the contempt in his voice as he watched Ron's chewing. Severus took a large sip from the glass he was holding. _Ah, Ogden's you save the day yet again…_

"Got ya. That's right nice of you…it's too bad she hasn't found herself a real bloke though, you know, a decent guy. I still feel bad things didn't work out between us. I think we were just too different in the long run." Ron shoved the thumb of his left hand in his mouth and sucked the sugar off of it…his other four fingers followed suit.

"Yes, well…I'm sure Miss Granger is fine with or without a 'real bloke'. " _She doesn't need some sugar addled, ginger-headed prat to make her happy…or any other thickheaded twit. We're fine as we are._

"I'm sure you're right. 'Mione's always been able to take care of herself." Ron finished the pile of sweets on his plate and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, giving him a thorough pat. "Well anyway, best be getting back to Katie…nice chatting with you Professor."

Severus looked at the slobber-covered hand now gracing his robe and then at the vacuous, smiling face before him. He gave Ron an acknowledging nod of his head, doing his best to hide the sneer of revulsion he felt creeping across his face.

"Alright everybody! Gather 'round, it's time to exchange gifts!" Harry said, calling his friends. He raised his glass and smiled as they all began to file into the living room. A stack of presents nearly as tall as the glittering tree greeted them as they entered.

"Come on Severus, sit by me!" Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand and led him to a small settee. "Open mine first!" She was beaming as she handed him the gift she'd wrapped.

He examined the package, turning it over in his hands, checking the bow and sides. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "No riddle? No charms? No instructions forcing me to do something against my will? You call this a gift?"

Hermione laughed and patted his hand. "I know, pitiful isn't it? I'm afraid I'm a bit boring after all."

He smirked at her in the way she now found so much more than pleasant as he began to carefully remove the paper.

"Oh Severus, just rip it off!" she said as she reached for the box and tore the paper free.

"I thought patience was a virtue Miss Granger?"

"Only when it's not mine that's being tested! Now come on, open it!"

Severus finished unwrapping the gift and looked down to see finely crafted black lacquer box with the initials S.S etched in script atop the lid. "It's lovely Miss Granger."

"Open it." She inched closer and looked at him expectantly.

He slid his fingers along the surface of the box and undid the gleaming latch. Inside, he found a silver cloak fastener. The finely crafted emerald-eyed serpents twisted within their own bodies forming beautifully delicate knot work. A thin silver chain snaked between them. "This is…truly exquisite. Sporting such finery, I'll be giving old Lucius a run for his money. Miss Granger, thank you."

The smile on her face grew and seemed to radiate with its own light. "I'm so glad Severus! I had to think for ages about what to get for you. You're not an easy man to shop for you know!"

"Yes, I planned it that way," he said with an impassive air, though the glance he shot at her made her laugh. "Well, I suppose it's your turn now." Severus pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She quickly undid the wrappings and gasped when she opened the hinged lid of the box.

"Se-Severus." She pulled the silver ring from the box and admired it. The delicate filigree of the band glimmered in the lights from the tree and the emerald it contained twinkled like a verdant star. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her mind began to race. _A ring...a very expensive ring._ _What does this mean? Is…is he…_

"It was my Grandmother's…one of the few nice things my family ever left me. It's a woman's ring. I have no use for it, but I thought you might like it."

"It's gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking!" She slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her right hand and admired how it glittered and shone in the light. "Severus, I…I can't accept this…it's just too much. It's an heirloom, it belongs in your family;" she said as she slipped the ring back off her finger and handed it to him.

"It does me no good gathering dust in a desk Miss Granger. I'd much prefer it on your finger." He took the ring and slipped it back onto her hand. Neither of them seemed to notice it was her left.

The crowd sat opening the rest of the gifts, 'oooing' and 'ahhhing' at the various baubles and trinkets pulled from the seemingly endless boxes. As the exchange wore down, couples began to dance again, the food tables buzzed with activity, and the chatter of friends who see each other far too infrequently filtered through the rooms.

"Miss Granger, might I see you privately for a moment?"

"Of course Severus," she said, taking his hand.

He led her to the small alcove in which he and Ron Weasleyhad been talking. "Stand here," He dropped her hand and walked to the sofa. He reached behind it and withdrew a good sized, rectangular box.

"Severus, what's this? Don't tell me you got me something else? The ring is already more than you should have done!"

"Please Miss Granger, don't protest." He handed the box off to her and folded his hands, pressing the crook of his index finger to his lips.

Hermione gave him a reproving smile as she opened the package. She pushed back the tissue paper covering the object in the box; she inhaled a little rush of air. She ran her hands over the green dragon-hide binding and let her fingers trace the fine scripted figures of the golden letters on the cover. "_Hogwarts: A History, Annotated and Edited by Hermione Granger_…my book." She said, her voice a mere whisper. "How? My notes, Severus, I…"

"After I left you that day, I returned to the path to collect what I could. I conscripted the entire student population present for the Hogsmeade excursion to help. Of course, I told them if they spoke a word of it I'd personally snap their wands. Most of the notes, we found in the woods, though I believeone of the little Hufflepuff third years actually wrestled a slew of them from a pack of stray crups. In any case, I rewrote them and sent them off…it didn't require much effort but for the few that were heavily damaged. That bit you wrote about my efforts in the war...that was...well, it was unnecessary, but, thank you. This of course, is a preliminary edition."

Hermione looked at the man as he explained what he had done. She let her eyes drift to the book again, it was tangible, solid, her work, her words, all bound together in this singular item she'd longed for but thought lost. She stood there not speaking for what seemed like ages, just running her fingers over the book, opening it to see her own words printed before her.

"You do like it don't you? Should I have chosen a different leather or font perhaps? You know if I've ommitted anything you have time to amend it before the final printing. Miss Granger, I know it might have been presumptuous of me…"

He suddenly found his arms full of Hermione as she set the book on the couch and wrapped herself so tightly around him that the buttons on his coat pressed painfully into his chest.

" I…I can't believe you did this. You…you have no idea…no idea what this means to me. I…I've never…no one has ever…it means more to me…than…than _any_ gift I've ever…ever received. Severus…" She was clutching at his coat, her eyes swimming in the wetness of overwhelming emotion. She looked up to him, and reached to brush a few strands of his black hair from his face. "Severus…" she said again, drawing out his name, letting it pass over her lips in a slow, long trail of letters.

_Severus, man, do it…before you lose the moment. Do it now._

He did not fight the thought as he moved, bringing his hands to her face and cupping it gently between them, brushing the spilling tears from her cheeks ever so lightly with his thumbs. He bowed his head and he felt her lift to her toes to meet him. He closed his eyes, his mouth parted and…

"Oi! Perfesser Snape, 'Mione! Ya 'aven't seen a li'le 'erd a Pygmy Puffs runnin' through 'ere 'ave ya? I brought 'em fer the kiddies, but they seem ta 'ave taken off on their own." Hagrid stooped in the doorway, looking around Snape and Hermione, completely oblivious to the situation that had previously been taking place.

Snape dropped his hands from Hermione's face and looked to his feet. Hermione took a great step away from him, bit her lip and felt a wash of reddened shame color her face as she answered the game keeper. "N-No Hagrid…I-I-I'm sorry, we haven't seen anything… here…out of the ordinary. Nothing…"

"Ah, that's alright 'Mione. I'll be findin' 'em soon enough. Say, yer feelin' alright aren't ya? You look a might peaky. You need a nip from the punch bowl? …Same fer you Perfesser Snape, ya look a li'le trembly yerself."

"We're…fine…Hagrid, really. I…I was just saying goodbye, I mean goodnight, to Professor Snape. I just…needed…" Her eyes darted to Severus and he saw in them an unmistakable sadness and regret, but he couldn't discern if it was because the moment had occurred or because it had failed to. Suddenly, she ran to the sofa, grabbed her book and looked back at him once more. He gasped; and then, like a breeze, she was gone and the last thing he heard was the clicking sound of quick heels on the marble floor as she left.

The rush of blood in Severus' ears was deafening. He could vaguely make out that Hagrid must be talking, but the torrent in his head was washing away whatever words the half-giant was saying. He continued to stare at the empty space that previously held her form. He knew it, and so did she, they had both wanted it...both of them, in that stolen moment. He felt his heart twist and writhe as all the uncertainty, all the questions, every moment of apprehension he had felt in these past months slammed into him as realization struck him with the force of a white-hot bolt. _I was going to kiss you, and you…you were going to let me…and it didn't happen. Then, what I saw in your face as you fled...how can I bear it?_

* * *

**_AN:_**Well...Hagrid is on the top of my *hit list. I know it seems bad but there is purpose in it. Let's all keep calm and carry on. (Also, I'm not Ron bashing up there...I love Ron, he's just easy fodder.) Oh, to everyone who has subscribed and favorited, thank you! I appreciate you all following along! Of course, my continual thank you to everyone taking the time to review...I love hearing what you haveto say! (Even if I might be a little afraid for the next couple of chapters!) :O

**LydiaLovegood:** _perhaps a bit more happened that night... or something equally as intriguing? LOL!_If you're wondering if the evening will..."bear fruit," I can emphatically say no. This little encounter won't produce any surprise Snapelings..."Snapelings." heheh.

**StaticEcho19:**_ Okay so what happened? Will we ever know because I really want to know how far the two of them went._Ah, I'm afraid they just don't remember...but feel free to speculate however far you'd like...the rest of the staff did. Not everyone missed that bite mark. :O

_Don't you hate it when you can't remember what happened the night before?_Who doesn't!? OY!

**Fizzabella: **_Severus has had enough disappointments and setbacks; hasn't he earned a respite?_ I can't say much here considering my storyline. I'll just say I think he deserved better than he was given by his masters, be they characters on a page or the hand that wrote them...

**TCMoore:** _So what exactly happened in the last part of the chapter? What's with the major breakdown over notes?_ Ah, well, I've mentioned in a few chapters that Hermione is working on revising _Hogwarts: A History. _She's put maximum effort into it compiling info, cataloging facts, revising histories...and her notes, her only copy, were all but destroyed that day in Hogsmeade thanks to an errant snowball and a quick wind...though now you see they were saved after all. :P

**AntigoneScorned:** _O, I wonder if they will have a little reminder of their evening together,even if they don't remember it themselves._LOL! See LydiaLovegood's answer!

**debjunk:** _Isn't there some magical form of a backup?_ I'm afraid she went totally medieval muggle...wrote them out by hand, didn't make copies. Too bad she didn't have a duplication quill or computer that worked in the magic of Hogwarts. Alas.


	14. January: Something Had Broken

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 14: January: Something Had Broken**

**January 6th, early morning.**

Since Christmas night...things had changed. They no longer spent every morning together, sipping at their tea or coffee, trading witty banter. They didn't walk with their hands lightly brushing or allow their eyes to speak for them. He didn't stroke her hair, she didn't whisper his name. Something had broken. Something unspoken had passed between them in that moment and he knew something in her wouldn't have him now. He'd seen it in her face with that last glance.

They tried to carry on as if it hadn't happened, like they'd done so many times before...pushing the issue to the background, but it refused to be budged. It loomed over every interaction, every forced smile, every stilted conversation. One of those mornings when they tried, where they attempted to pretend everything was the same, found them in Hermione's chambers, discussing potion theories over tepid mugs of over-steeped tea.

Hermione gave a hollow, unamused laugh; "honestly Severus, you can't possibly agree with Harkinson's theory can you, lending credence to such an insipid idea...really?"

"He makes some eloquent points," he said, sipping at his cup.

"Eloquent? Infantile maybe, eloquent, hardly."

He kept the cup at his lips, hiding his scowl. He missed the way she used to respond to his bating her, the way her nose would wrinkle up and how her lips would purse. He missed the passion with which they used to discuss anything and everything. He loved to see her filled with the fire of her arguments. Now, all of this, this _act_, it just seemed a bitter reminder of everything his life stood for...of how every good thing was eventually taken from him. "Come now, his ideas regarding Nightshade as a possible substitute for Milkweed are, granted, unorthodox, but you can't argue that they might hold merit."

"I can and do argue it. Nightshade, while it _might_ have some curative properties is dangerous, and its usages often tend to find themselves far more potent in…darker purposes. In reality, it's just evil. Evil, Severus."

"Listen to yourself Lily, you sound like…" he trailed off, lowering the cup from his mouth, which no longer held a scowl. It simply hung loose, unhinged by what had just passed from it. "Miss Granger, I…" he caught her eye…and found an expression that spoke volumes more than any word could ever try to match.

Hermione stared at the man across from her. His face betrayed the shock he felt at his own word. He set the cup he was holding gingerly on the saucer in front of him and broke their gaze. She continued to stare at him as he picked at some invisible lint on the tablecloth. "Severus…"

"I should go," he said, standing from his chair so quickly that it pierced the air with the sound of its rough scraping across the floor. "I have a paper due for _Potions Quarterly_ tomorrow and I've allowed myself enough procrastination." Before she could utter a word, he was gone in a rush of footsteps and billowing robes.

Hermione sat there, her hands still wrapped tightly around her cup, the stress of her clenched fingers threatening to crush it. The same unspeakable expression was written across her face. She and Severus had spent months together now, through it all, the growing friendship, the long nights, the moments of uncertainty, that early November morning, Christmas night...Christmas night when everything changed... _After all this time, all these months of...whatever this has been...after 'Miss Granger' this and 'Miss Granger' that, he finally calls me by a name other than 'Miss Granger'...and it's HERS._

* * *

**January 6****th****, mid morning**

Hermione stared at her class, she'd given them a reading assignment today, which left her thoughts free to wander. _Lily…why would he have called me Lily? Well, of course I understand in one aspect, I mean, she was his first and best friend, truly his only friend for a number of years before…well, before fate had its way. I suppose it's much the same with us now. Of course, he has acquaintances, those he respects or admires, but friends, honest to goodness friends? I believe I may still count myself a lone arrow in that quiver. However, it's_ _been ages since Lily passed, years since those bittersweet memories…but still, he did…love her._ _He loved her...and me...our 'friendship,' our 'honest to goodness' friendship? How can I even call it that when I gave him no real choice in the matter? It was supposed to be so simple, so easy, and now...I feel so ashamed... _She paused at that thought and unconsciously played with the ring on her hand.

* * *

"Professor Snape, do I add the Lily now?"

"What?" Snape said with a snapping iciness as he turned to the student and glowered at him. "What…did you say?"

"The L-L-Lily root. Do I add it now or after the tendrils of Devil's Snare? Sir?"

Snape's glare had the boy trembling in seconds. Since February it seemed to him as if his potions professor had become increasingly more sinister than he thought possible...and since the Christmas holiday, his moods seemed even blacker still. He stood motionless, like a hare that knows the wolf is prowling for it. Neither did Snape move, but he allowed his eyes to sweep over the child as if searching for the most vulnerable spot, searching for the best place in which to plunge the brutal knife of his detestation. The boy stared in horror at the Machiavellian man as he suddenly swept towards him. He seemed to become an all encompassing, billowing wave of black.

_He is death...I know it. Halloween was no costume!_

"Mister Lettingtin…" Snape let the name slide off his lips, coated in slick tones thick with loathing. "How _interesting_ that a boy with such a quick mouth and vivid imagination has no capacity to follow something as simple as a list of instructions written on a blackboard." The words came out as hissing daggers, each aimed at the heart of the offensive brat. He would bear the brunt of wrath both deserved and unwarranted today. Snape leaned down onto the desk and looked at the boy through curtains of coal hued hair. Small fearful eyes darted up to meet those that loomed above him, glittering, black, and dangerous. "Were you less inept, you would no doubt understand that the Devil should always be given precedence." He lingered, forcing the boy to squirm under his eyes. Given the austere mask of revulsion that covered his face, no one would guess that inside he was laughing like a schoolboy…well,a vengeful schoolboy...a schoolboy that didn't go by the name of Lettingtin.

"Y…Yes Sir," stammered the terrified student, quickly turning his attention back to his cauldron, which he promptly spilled.

"Clean it up Mr. Lettingtin, ten points from Gryffindor and another zero for today I see. Oh, and I think a weeks detention with Mister Filch will teach you the value of keeping your workspace tidy." Let it never be said that Severus Snape didn't think revenge was a worthy pursuit. Having had his fill of his favorite cold dish, he slumped down in his seat and waited anxiously for this miserable class to end. _'Definitely shagging her,'_ he thought with disdain.

Before long though, he found himself reliving an uncomfortable occurrence concerning another Gryffindor. His mind drifted back to the morning in her chambers. _Why did I call her…that name? I know full well who she is and who she isn't. It's just...since...Christmas...she's been so...so distant and cold. It just...came out...it was a slip of the tongue, some unconscious reaction to her refusal. It didn't mean anything! There was no need for anything to change that night...no need for any of this to happen. WHY must my life prove to be continual fodder for some cosmic joke?_ He dismissed the class, hung his head in his heads and ignored the students as they left.

* * *

**January 6****th****, noon**

Hermione sat in her usual spot at the staff table in the Great Hall. She sipped quietly at her soup while looking at the empty chair beside her. She heard the side door creak open and saw Severus step from it. He took his usual seat and gave her a slight nod. She replied in kind. He filled his plate with whatever fare he found appealing and began to eat as they sat there in stiff, uncomfortable silence. It was an abnormality to find them not talking to each other during meals and it did not go unnoticed by those around them.

Severus reached for the salt, finding the potatoes lacking. His hand brushed against hers as she'd gone for the seasoning at the exact same moment. Their eyes met and fell away quickly.

"I believe I'll take lunch in my quarters, too much to do to dawdle here;" he said in a hushed tone as he rose and left the Great Hall, his plate languishing where he'd left it. Hermione looked at her own soup, pursed her lips and decided she was no longer remotely hungry.

"Miss Granger?" Every ear at the table quickly tuned themselves to the Headmistresses voice. "Are there…problems between yourself and Professor Snape? Granted, his temperament is ever in flux, but he always seems so friendly with you." McGonagall's pitying expression made the twisting Hermione felt in her stomach increase ever so slightly.

Hermione smiled weakly at her mentor and friend…and lied. "No Minerva, I'm sure all is well…but I believe I'll be taking lunch in my quarters too. I'm rather behind in grading my students' essays." Minerva gave her the sympathetically knowing glance that a woman of her years was entitled, "very well Miss Granger."

* * *

**January 6****th****, evening**

Settled into her favorite wingback, Hermione relaxed by the fire in her room. Turnbuckle brushed against her legs, weaving in and out, purring like a small motor. She reached down and picked up the fluff-ball of a creature. As she stroked his fur, she murmured softly to him; "really, this is all my fault I'm sure. It's that silly potion I had him brew for his birthday last year. His mind, in an effort to reconcile a friendship with 'Granger the know-it-all' has simply allowed itself to correlate his feelings for Lily with me. "That's why…Christmas, when he nearly...when he nearly kissed me; when I nearly let him...Oh Turny! If it wasn't true, if he didn't really mean it, if it was just because of some stupid potion...I couldn't have lived with myself..." She trailed off, her mind swimming with the image of his face with closed eyes and parted lips dipping towards hers...

"Well, I suppose the solution is simple enough. I will just have to devise an antidote. That's simply all there is to it," she said suddenly, tearing herself away from the bittersweet moment. "If we are to be..._friends_, now…after this past year...this...wonderful year; then it should be by its own measure and not from some artificial influence." It was logical, precise, and appropriate…and it scared her to death that he might want nothing more to do with her, that she might truly lose him.

* * *

**AN: Wizard. Angst.**

OH! If you'd like a break from all this ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! I've got a fun little HG/SS one shot called _Skipping Dinner_. I'd love to get your responses! :)

**Rossi's Lil Devil:** _But couldn't Have Hagrid waited until after Severus kissed Hermione._ Ah, I'm afraid that kiss or lack there of is important...completely unknowingly, Hagrid changed the entire course of their relationship.

**severus49:** _Can I just say I pray she's not pregnant?_ LOL! No worries. Like I said, no surprise Snapelings on the way.

**StaticEcho19:** _oh Hagrid why did you interrupt?_ To make the story more interesting I suspect! lol! ;) I love Hagrid too btw.

_Now what will they do from here? Pretend it didn't happen? Talk about the almost kiss or just go for it again? _LOL! Hopefully this chapter has answered most of your questions!

**marbleandtoast:** _Why does someone or something keep interrupting them._ Well, clearly it's to drive you all insane. lol! ;)


	15. January: One Year

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 15: January: One Year**

**January 9th, morning.**

_One year_. One year had now passed since that fateful day, the day when all things had changed; and yet, the cruel cold of January, the loneliness of his rooms, the lack of anything warm or happy… though everything had changed it was exactly the same. Except…it wasn't. Life he decided was, if anything, infinitely more bitter now that he knew what it could contain. It had been three days since he'd laid eyes upon her. Three days since he'd felt anything that made him regard life as something of which to cling, however feebly. Lunch in the hall, when he'd retreated at her touch was the last memory he had of her, a disappointed face and an accidental brush of the hand was as far as he could see, the unwelcome eulogy for the greatest joy he had ever known.

"At least the blind are content in darkness having never known the light. I, I am treated to the injustice of seeing the sun and then being told it will never rise again."

If only his Judas of a heart would cease its wretched beating…he had no use for any more birthdays.

* * *

**January 9****th****, noon. **

Severus had relegated himself to the fact that he had been created as a vessel of wrath. Love wasn't meant for him. He'd never earned it, never deserved it, would never own it. Any semblance of it was provided to him in mockery, as it would be inevitably stripped from him. He proceeded through the day by rote measures alone, nothing mattered.

"Happy Birthday Severus!" Headmistress McGonagall greeted him as he took his seat at the staff table.

"What?"

"Why Severus, don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday?" she chided.

"No Minerva, I most certainly haven't forgotten the day that led me to this fruitless existence."

"Severus, honestly, you can be the most mirthless man." _My, he is certainly in a mood today;_ she thought.

He sighed, "Minerva, this day has never brought me anything but misery."

_That's a lie…_

_No, if anything, it's the greatest cruelty of truth I've ever been forced to realise. _

He thought instantly of Hermione. She was absent from the table...as she had been for the last three days. He felt a sharp pang in his heart.

"Nonsense lad. It only brings misery because you allow it. Now, have a slice of your birthday cake." With the flick of her wand, a beautiful cake appeared before Severus…dark chocolate with butter cream frosting tinted Slytherin green. "Happy Birthday Severus!" was written in looping script on the surface.

Dark chocolate…his favorite…and she knew it…the old bat.

* * *

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes and consulted the worn textbook. She had found that devising the antidote was far more complicated than the potion itself. "Ridiculous," she said. "The original brew is basically Imperius in a bottle and any school child could prepare it, while concocting the antidote has taken three days of my constant attention, not an easy thing to manage with classes in session mind you! Severus, only you would create a mixture that requires this much work to undo." She put her hand to her stomach as she felt her insides clench at the mention of his name. "Well...I suppose I should pick up the last few things I need. All it has to do is simmer now...and then..." Turnbuckle mewled at her and she scratched him behind the ears, "and then we'll just have to see Turny."

* * *

Grey skies and a thick haze of chimney smoke hung over Hogsmeade like a somber veil. The streets were oddly empty and it left her feeling rather lonely as she trudged through the dirty slush of snow. It had been ages since she came to the little town without him, and his absence left the place feeling foreign and unfriendly.

She turned the knob of the door to Deechi Hooly's Ewer Emporium. The tinkling of bells that did not agree in their melodies greeted her as she stepped into the shop. Thousands of bottles, jars, phials, and jugs filled the walls of the place. Some were made of common glass, some from delicate crystal, still more of stone or pottery. She searched through the selection of stoppered bottles and selected one she thought Severus would find pleasing. It had a full base and a long, slender neck; delicate ridges encircled the entire piece. It was crafted from the finest goblin mined crystal...and it was a lovely shade of green...his favorite shade of green...and because of that, hers as well.

After her purchase, she headed to Scrivenshaft's to select some fine papers for wrapping and to restock her continually dwindling supply of parchments and inks. She ended her trip with a stop at Madame Graph's Charms and Jewels to pick out a few trinkets that might suit the nature of the present.

Upon her return, Hermione stood above the cauldron and inhaled deeply. It smelled like fresh melon with a hint of musk, exactly as she deduced it should if properly brewed. She took the crystal bottle she'd purchased and poured in the potion. She stoppered it, boxed it, wrapped it, and attached a note she'd written earlier. She'd send it as soon as she was done with her late afternoon classes.

* * *

**January 9****th**** Evening.**

The cake sat in his gut like a brick all these hours later, eaten as an appeasement to a meddlesome Headmistresses. With another day of unrewarding lessons over, he haunted his own quarters, stewing in his misery in the darkened room, lit only by a thin and waning fire. He'd received a few gifts from his fellow professors, and to his surprise...not to mention his chagrin, his class of 4th year Hufflepuffs. The gifts had actually been fairly thoughtful...a fine new quill set, a first edition of Advanced Potion Making, a box of chocolates from Honeydukes, and from the students, a set of crystal stirring rods. Of course, he'd berated them by telling them attempts to buy his favor would only result in more laborious homework assignments. He would have found the gesture touching if he'd had it within himself to do so, but as it was, he just wanted it to end. He just wanted this day to slip into the thousands of others he'd been forced to live through while fate laughed at him.

Suddenly, his fireplace roared. The dim and dying embers shifted from a failing orange into brilliant green flames as a small, artfully wrapped package was coughed out onto the hearth, followed by an envelope. His heart skipped a beat and his mind tore back to the previous year…when she…when _she_… He hastily retrieved the package, eager for some connection to her...something to bring her close again. He'd felt the past few days had aged him by years without her presence.

He unsealed the letter and began to read...

_My Dearest Severus,_

_No games this year I'm afraid. I suppose, since that morning three days ago, things have seemed rather stilted between us. I've mulled over the situation, as it were and have come to what I feel is a very logical and reasonable conclusion. I'm quite sure you'll agree, seeing as you've never been one for overly emotional sentiment. _

_Over this past year, we have developed what I consider to be a very enjoyable friendship...far beyond anything I ever imagined. However, I cannot reconcile the fact that said friendship was basically forced upon you via my delicate bit of trickery. Severus, I feel that our relationship, per se, has reached the point that it must either stand alone or find itself dissolved._

_Please do not think this is because of what you said; it was simply the catalyst that led me to believe my previous actions founded our affections on dishonesty. If you would want my companionship, I'd prefer it be genuine, and not because you see me as a substitute for...for someone else. Enclosed within the attached package you will find the antidote to the potion you so indulgently drank last year. Please Severus, let us be based on falsehood no longer; drink._

_Hopefully your friend still,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_**AN:**_ I want to give Severus a hug...which at this point, would probably be fatal for me considering I'm the one writing him into this situation. Ah well ...and so the plot thickens. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on how things are progressing. If you've been reading along and have yet to leave one, drop me a line, I'd love to know what you think. Cheers!

**severus49:** _I'm beginning to think she needs a good shag to get her head on straight again! Sev, are you up to the challenge?_ LOL! I'm sure he'd be willing to test out your theory.

**debjunk:** _Are Severus' reactions due to a potion, or due to reality? _Well, I can't rightly tell you that now can I?!


	16. January: Answered

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**January: Chapter 16: Answered  
**

**January 9****th****, evening. Cont. **

Severus furrowed his brow, it was so...straightforward so...emotionless. Certainly it was logical and reasonable...and…_wrong._ It was just…wrong! This is not how they were meant to be. He longed for the letters of Bulgaria where she had shown him such unhidden fondness. …And this request, this newest affront to his sensibilities, surely what he felt could not be so easily undone? Granted, perhaps in the beginning, the potion had influenced him, but now, this...'affection,' as she had so flippantly called it, was irrefutably genuine...wasn't it?

"It has to be real. It's the most real thing I've ever known."

He sat there holding the letter in his hand, considering what it would mean...to truly lose her. Perhaps it would be as if he had never known this time with her; the memory would persist, but the warmth would be meaningless. If so, what a divine balm the bottle might hold...it would quell the breaking of his heart, because his heart would fail to break. It would simply grow cold and dormant again, no more biased towards her love than a stone. Still…to have known her, to have had her if only for a breath…it would be a better end to die with the pain of what she had been to him than to live in the ignorance of never knowing her at all. ...But what of _her _desire, what of truth? He set the letter down and removed the wrappings from the box, pocketing the small charms she had attached, a balance scale and heart. He stared at the beautiful bottle and contemplated what it held. In his mind, it was one of two things, a benign liquid as harmless as water that would leave him with his cherished sincerity, or...a murderer, threatening to kill the only happiness he'd ever truly possessed...even if it was a lie.

"Dare I drink it?"

He set the bottle on the table beside the letter and ran his hands through the dark waves of his hair. His dungeons were dank and dreary spaces in the winter and he felt as if he would stagnate in their depths. He looked around himself at the place he had called home for so long and found no comfort in it. He needed guidance, clarity, some sure hand to show him which path to choose.

He stood and began to walk, ascending the staircases of the lowest rooms and working his way to the astronomy tower. The place did not hold kind memories, but at the same time, something about that now hallowed ground seemed to offer a queer solace. It was a place where questions became absolutes and it called to him.

* * *

"Albus," he said, speaking to the memory of the man he had struck down in that very space. "Am I…after all things past, a coward? I wear my cloak of indifference like an iron shield, and yet, I have been utterly waylaid. This past year, knowing Miss Granger, honestly, it's been...very pleasant. 'Pleasant,' he said, repeating himself, rolling his eyes with disgust at the word. "Look at me; I can't even be honest with a man so long dead. It hasn't been pleasant Albus; it's been completely and utterly miraculous. Everything feels different with her; it was all so remarkably fresh, so very…new, as if the world, _my world_, was new again. You know quite well that I've spent my life as a penance for the sins of my youth, cutting off the hands of friendship, trust, and…love, before they could draw their traitorous swords and stab my heart again. ...I had forgotten how it could feel to live a life where they were not my enemies...and then, above that, to be granted the wonder of feeling it with a person such as she. …In her, I see the ability to accept my absolution...and it terrifies me."

He walked to the edge of the stone walls and stared out of the large glassless windows. The wind whipped his hair about and he continued his soliloquy. "I know she's not Lily…and, I don't want her to be." He surprised himself with this confession, but only for a moment. "I've made my peace with that ghost," he said, allowing the truth of it to spread around him on the wings of the wind. "She was the first thing I ever knew of love and it consumed me. Love can rip a soul apart Albus, far more easily than the darkest magic. I learned that much too young and too many paid the price because of it. I think though, that after all this time, I've learned something more regarding the nature of both. The difference, the beautiful difference between the two comes in the fact that love, unlike that darkness of which I used to cling, can put that same soul back together...and leave it utterly more whole than it was to begin with." He sighed and rubbed his arms with his hands. It was bitterly cold and the January air was biting through his robes.

"I fear it Albus…I fear losing the warmth in my memory of her. Of course…memory…memory is all I possess now. On my own, would I allow myself to come to her again, without persuasion, coercion? Would I fall to her sway? I do not want to become the man I was…but what good is the man I am?

The sound of the wind was his only reply. No one had spoken to him while he stood there on the lonely, lightning struck tower, but all the same, he felt as if he had been answered. He walked to the winding stairway and made his way back to his rooms where he picked up the bottle, pulled out the stopper and with a rueful and uncertain heart, swallowed down the taste of fear.

* * *

Hermione knew he should have done the thing by now. As she stood at his door...each time she raised her hand to knock, she found her courage lost.

_It was a mistake._

They were happy...before…before that night. What did it matter if he thought of…of _Lily_? What did it matter if he thought of..._anyone_! At least he would be there…at least she would have him! What if now, what if now he was ripped away from her and she was all to blame? She felt the resolve of her moral pragmatism slipping or, more aptly, she watched it fall off the cliff of her mind as she shoved it over the edge.

_I can live with it! I can live with anything if it means I have you. My own shame is nothing compared to not having you! _

She felt the beating organ in her chest tighten, as if seized by a cruel hand. _I shouldn't have risked him. I don't care if it's false! I don't care if it's a facade! I need him! I need you Severus!  
_

Three days had shown her what his absence would cause in her soul and she could not abide it. The whole time she brewed, the whole time she worked out her 'logical, reasonable' plan, her heart had been screaming at her, railing against her brain. In truth, he was her very dearest friend…and she knew, without question, ever so much more than that. Ron and Harry held their special corners in her heart, as did any number of her friends, but Severus…

_Oh, Severus!_

To lose him...would be...unthinkable, awful, unbearable._ I cannot endure it!_

Her mind raced. What would she do without him, without their talks? The ones that lasted long into the night, where the company was loved far better than any topic they could find. How she would miss their walks around the grounds, where silence said as much as spoken words. ...And she would miss the knocking at her door and the knowing it was him who waited there. Her day was not complete until he had appeared, that man, the one for whom she searched the table at each and every meal. In his arms alone did she want to be embraced, on good days and on bad alike. She'd grown so used to him, he was as familiar as the rising of the sun. He was her sun... Her senses ached to know him again, to smell the woodsy, balsam scent of his skin, feel the steady trace of his fingers along her cheek, to watch that perpetual billowing of his robes. She longed to see the face she'd become so fond of recently regardless of the sneer or smirk it held; for both were dear to her. She desired for the contours of that face, his dark eyes set under his furrowed brow, his nose, curved and bold, his lips, the thin bowed lines she wished to touch with her own mouth. Oh, to run her fingers through the blackness of his hair! What would she do without him? She might as well cut out her heart; it would suit her just the same…

She clutched at her hand and felt his ring there.

_Maybe there's still time, maybe he hasn't taken it yet! I have to stop him!  
_

* * *

Severus stood holding the bottle and thinking of "Miss Granger." Before he could question himself about her, test his heart and her place in it, she burst through the door. She had a wild look about her and she was breathing heavily, her small hands were clenched into tight fists, white at the knuckle from the tension in her grip.

She caught his eyes for a moment and quickly bowed her head. She knew her face was blooming scarlet with the terrible question that hung in the air between them. As her gaze settled, she noticed the bottle she'd purchased earlier in the day sitting on his desk…_empty_, and her heart fell.

"So…so it's done?" she asked rather flatly.

"Yes," he said, mimicking her tones.

"…and?" Her voice faltered as it struggled to form the simple word. She lifted her face and he saw in her expression a desperate plea, begging him for an answer to a question she had not asked…

"Things are...things are not the same concerning our _friendship_ Hermione."

* * *

**_AN:_** Well...there's that. My gosh. What's next? It's cruel that I know and you don't, isn't it? ;) BTW, I'm feeling kind of stuck for another story. I've got some ideas, but I'm stalled. If anyone has any plot bunny inspiration for me...feel free to shoot me a message. :P Thanks! Oh, and of course, thanks again for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! I really, really appreciate them! :)

_**PadawanJesselinFett:** after severus drinks the potion (if he does) will he go charging to hermione's room and sweep her of her feet?_ Well, as far as charging into rooms, I think Hermione's taken care of that.

**Charlotte Brandon:**_ Does it sound just a little bit coherent?_ Regarding the theory in your review-to a point, simply because their emotions play into it. The potion works as I described, it strongly influences, but still allows for free will to win out. It does not overrule natural response, simply argues vehemently against "wrong thinking." It's coersion, not control...

**StaticEcho19:** _So what will happen now? He better drink it and then he better feel the same way about her (okay, it is your story, but he has to like her still...right?)._ LOL! As if I can tell you any of that! ;)

**Nutters4Potter:**_ The question is: will he drink it._ Yep.


	17. January: All

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**Chapter 17: January: All**

**January 9****th****, night.**

As he spoke, he saw her face tighten and her features screw up into a grimace. Her lower lip folded between her teeth; her chin quivered, and her eyes darted away, but not before he saw they were alight with liquid ready to be spilled.

_He used my name. He finally used my name and it's to tell me he doesn't love me. Love you? You're still a silly girl Hermione. He doesn't even like you. I should never have done this…any of it. How, how could I be such a stupid, stupid fool?_ "Alright then..._Professor Snape_," she said, her attempt at stoicism belied by the wounded tremble in her voice, "I…understand. I shall take no more of your time."

She quickly turned towards the door and prepared to leave, longing to be anywhere but in his presence. As she began to flee, he ran to her, grabbed her, and spun her around, holding her arms tightly within his grasp.

He searched the landscape of her face; it was ruddy with the flush of her emotions. As he looked at her, penetrating her eyes with his own, the tears that had gathered there overflowed their boundaries. A sob escaped her lips and he felt his heart respond with a feverish, untempered beating. His fingers held firmly to her slender arms, forbidding her retreat, while he drank in every radiant aspect of her..._of her!_ Each tear she shed seared him like a brand and he felt blooming within himself, at last, a growing, burning hope. He could never let her go, he knew that now. She belonged with him; as earth belonged with sky, as water with land, as spirit with soul. She was as settled in his bones as the very marrow at their cores. He loved her. He loved her more than any man had right to profess, for it was too fierce and wild a thing to hold within a mortal's body.

…And there it was again; in her face he saw that same aching, desperate plea, asking a question she dared not utter.

She trembled in his arms and wept, wept heavy, ugly tears that coursed down her face like rain. She made no vain attempts at beauty as she cried and he knew well she was no seductress. She wasn't a child anymore, true. She'd grown lovely into age, but it wasn't the slight swell of breasts or the subtle flair of hips that he'd grown to love so dearly, though he loved those too. He knew now he'd grown to love her for the way she sat in a chair, her legs kicked over the side, as she eagerly turned the pages of a book she'd read a hundred times and more. He loved her for the way she crinkled her nose when they disagreed, and the way her eyes would sparkle when she knew she'd out debated him. He loved her for the way she ran her capable fingers through her hair, that wonderful, unsettling hair, piling it on top of her head in a loose bun of wildly untamed frizz. He loved her for that elegant mind she possessed. He loved the fact that she was brilliant and that she knew it. He loved how she never hesitated to let him know when she knew that she was right. He loved how a question or quandary wasn't a bother to her, it was a challenge and he reveled in watching her untie the mysteries. No, she was no seductress; she was so, so much more than that.

He ached to be with her. He needed her. True, he longed to kiss her precious lips, to run his hands along the slender contours of her body and revel in the sensuous delicacy of her skin. He wanted to know her in ways he thought long dormant. He hungered to slake the raw, thirsting need of a body that craved to be one with another. Still, even more bold than that primordial drive was that she, her essence, her very existence radiated through him to his very soul, penetrating it, filling it, making it beyond whole. He wanted to share with her every detail of this life through which he walked. Each thought, each sensation, every insignificant element; he wanted her intimately involved.

With the same desire that he wanted her, he wanted to be _for_ her. Every particle of her being mattered to him; no thing that came to pass for her should be unnoticed by his eyes. If she hurt, he would hurt; if she would love, he would love. If her world dared cease to spin, he would not let her be flung from its orbit. No, he would hold her in its pull and together they would set it right again...and in that brief moment; Severus Snape, without reservation and without regret, gave his heart away, utterly, completely, and with absolute abandon.

"Hermione, _my_ Hermione," he said as he enveloped her in his embrace. "Things are not the same because it is not simply friendship anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time, as its meaning cannot possibly contain what I feel…it is too small a word."

Every part of her body felt simultaneously numb and electric. His words echoed in her ears, clattering in her head like the crashing of cymbals. For once, the gifted mind of Hermione Granger was at a total loss. "Severus…?"

"Hermione, I love you…beyond any of man's feeble measures, I love you." He pulled her closer still, crushing her body into his, elated by his exclamation, desperate for her reply.

She pushed herself back from his hold, but just enough that she could meet his gaze again. "Severus…love, you love me? Truly?"

"Yes, Hermione, I love you…_and only you_. Fiercely and unequivocally, yes."

His emphasis was not lost on her and she began to cry more fervently, burying her head in his chest and clutching at the fabric of his robes. "Severus," she said as sobs wracked her body, months of unsettled emotions spilling forth in wet trails down her cheeks. "I love you too, so very much, oh Merlin! Severus, I do, I do."

So there they stood by the weakening glow of the fire, each wrapped in arms too long found empty, two souls that could not be truly counted twain, as each was utterly unwhole without the other. They stood for what seemed like ages, locked to each other; allowing the rhythmic timbre of their hearts to speak their words.

"Severus?" she said, breaking the silence that for once did not hold them awkwardly.

"Yes love?" he said softly, still relishing in the feel of her heartbeat as he held her closely.

"Say my name again."

He sighed deeply and his eyes closed of their own accord. He took one of her hands gently in his own and brought it to his lips.

"Hermione." He kissed her tenderly on the delicate underside of her wrist, and then traced his way to the crook of her elbow.

"Hermione," he said again, landing a sweet kiss there as well.

The base of her neck called him next and he lingered, mapping out her collarbone, as if memorizing every curve and valley of it. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..."

Each kiss that followed from his mouth fell on her skin as softly as he spoke her name. She shuddered at the sound...he spoke it as one might a prayer, for to him it was a sacred thing.

The smell of her skin, the sound of her sigh, the fact that she loved him, _loved_ him, loved _him... _There was no resistance, no retreat, no loss, nothing broken as he brought his face to hers and felt the gentle rushing of her breath. He cupped her face in his hands and held it there, committing every sensation of this moment to his memory, locking it away to savour for all his life. The heat of her lips begged for him to close the profane space between them. Their noses brushed and he moved for her, crushing into the cushion of her lips, finally reveling in the sweet pleasure of the mouth for which he had so longed. It was as if he held eternity at his command within that first touch of lips...all stopped, yet all coursed on still. At the advent of the kiss, he felt her body tense to match his own, the dam of passion finally breaking and spilling out like so much flooding water. With one hand, she traced the contour of his jaw, the other wound itself into the ink he called his hair. He swept his arms around her, pulling her ever closer, holding her as if to stake a claim. Their mouths moved in chorus; their breathing came in turbulent bolts. As if trying to mesh their very atoms, their bodies pressed closer still, complete arousal was felt in flesh and mind and soul. He moaned into her mouth, sending the trembling wave of his baritone through her and in response she broke from him, releasing a groan ripe with want.

She returned to him, savoring the forcefulness of his kiss. His energy, pent for far too long, could no more be withheld. He did not tread gently as he parted her lips and began to explore her mouth, filling his senses with her taste. She tipped her head back, surfacing for air, and he took advantage of her exposed neck, marking his presence across the white trail of her flesh with hungry, wanton lips. He slipped his hands down the small of her back, letting them trace to the firmness of her backside. He gripped her securely and lifted her lithe frame until she was wrapped around his waist.

She ran her hands along his face and laid her forehead to his. His eyes were closed and his breaths were deep and heavy. He let out a soft moan as she ran a finger over the curved bow of his lips. His body ached to know her.

"What do you want from this night Severus?" she said in a murmur, then kissed him softly.

"All that you are willing to give," he said breathlessly, returning her kiss with zeal.

"All?"

"All."

"Then take my all. Bind yourself to me Severus."

* * *

**_AN:_** It is a love story after all.

**Nutters4Potter:** _Because it's not friendship anymore, it's an epic love story that he cannot live with out her? Gulp. Or, get out of here you silly girl?_ I think he likes her. ;)

**StaticEcho19:**_ He is going to tell her that they can't be friends because he wants more than that right? He is going to tell her how he feels right? RIGHT? Please tell me that is what  
happens..._ Ok, yeah, that's what happens. LOL!

**PadawanJesselinFett:** _is severus gonna say that their friendship is over because he doesn't want to be *just* friends but something more?_ Something more! :)

**Maridee:**_ But I know you won't permanently keep them apart…right?_ No, I just don't have it in me to do so, at least not this time.


	18. January: What Incredible Magic

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**January: What Incredible Magic**

**January 9****th****-10****th**** long after midnight.**

Hermione slid from him, allowing her feet to touch the ground once more, though she held her closeness to his form.

Severus stroked her hair as he spoke. "You wish to be married? Of course, nothing would bring me greater happiness. ...And Hermione, my love, call me an old fashioned fool, but…it would be my place to do the asking;" he said, taking her by the hand and caressing the finger that held his ring.

"Alright...you're an old fashioned fool;" she said smiling at him. But then, she steeled her expression and took his other hand in hers. "Severus…I'm not simply asking for marriage…not as it's done now. I want more than that. I want us bound in the old ways, with the force of magics no ministry can claim…and tonight. Now. I've had enough of waiting."

Severus looked at her in astonishment, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He knew the ancient ways, where earth and sky and element forged bonds no mortal could dispel…and she wanted this, with _him_? He was utterly gobsmacked. She could say it a thousand times, tell him she loved him with every breath she breathed and still he would stand in awe at her request.

"Hermione…that is…old magic, elemental. Once forged, it cannot be undone. I would, it would be... words, Hermione, there are no words to tell you how I would revel in it; but, is…is that…really what you want? In the throes of passion…I…I would hate for a decision…" he trailed off, distracted by the shape of lips he wished to feel again, "for a decision of such importance to be entered into with rash haste." His mind reeled with the desire of this thing with her, this bond that would be wrought in their very bones, to call her his and know that it was felt in every corner of their flesh.

"Severus..." She looked at him suddenly, her eyes pleading with him. "I thought I had lost you." He saw the tears again, building, glazing her vision. "I thought I had lost you and it, broke me. It broke me in ways I still can't understand...and I never want to be able to. I don't see anything rash or hasty about it. This year has taught me this much; I love you Severus Snape. I love you and I want you. I want every part of you, forever. Now. Always. ...Besides, Severus, have I ever been anything but resolute in my decisions?" She placed her hand on his chest and brought her lips up to ease the ache his had felt moments ago.

As he broke the embrace and looked at her lovingly, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, stroking her skin, he spoke; "That you have not…Hermione," he said with a gentle chuckle, "by Merlin, that you have not."

"Then now."

"Where?"

"On the grounds…the school, it…it holds such a special place in my heart. It's been the cornerstone for the most pivotal moments in my life; my first lessons were here, my first real struggles, my first true friendships, and then…you." She laid her head on his chest, "thank God above, you."

"You know the old oak, the one close to the lake where the students like to gather in the spring?" he said, his fingers stroking through the tangle of her curls. "It's beautiful in the winter, the spartan branches against the clouded sky, the view of the water in the distance, the tranquility…there…if it's fine by you."

"I know the spot…and it is beautiful."

She slipped her hand in his and they left the familiar comforts of his rooms, both pairs of feet walking towards a destiny that waited under barren, snow covered branches.

* * *

**January 10****th****, pre-dawn.**

They both shivered in the cold; the night was clear but for a few clouds blanketing the sky and the stars shown above them like luminous pinpricks in the veil of heaven itself. They stood facing each other in the small patch of winter grass the branches had shielded from the snow. Hermione loosed the robe around her shoulders and let it fall to her feet, revealing a simple cream dress. Severus too, now stood there in his shirtsleeves.

In silence, he brought his hands to the neckline of her dress and unfastened the first few snaps of the bodice until the milky flesh of her chest was caressed by the moonlight. She was startling to him, the beauty that she held in the frigid night air. How he had closed his mind to it for so long, he'd never be able to fathom, even if given a hundred years to think on only that. She in turn, loosed the buttons of his shirt, exposing his torso. She slowly swept her hand across him, feeling the flesh of his body and the smooth silk of his sparse hair.

"Place your left hand over my heart;" Severus said in whisper, as he pressed his own elegant hand against her chest. He took her other hand and clasped it within his own. "You know the incantation?"

"I do."

"Stand closer to me," he murmured, stepping towards her, inclining their bodies to touch, the hands upon their chests to skim. He bowed his head, rested his forehead against hers and began the spell.

"Heaven above us, Earth below, God as witness, we call to bind." An intoxicating warmth began to penetrate them both, flowing from one to another, shutting out the chill of the evening air. The hands upon their chests began to pulse with a soft, luminous glow. Severus continued, " Set it now, this cord that neither man nor fate may cleave. In us make it stand from this day forth, tying one to the other, transfixing us, transforming us. Transcend all that separates us, as it cannot stand against us."

Hermione let out a small gasp as an icy stream shot through the veins from the tip of her left index finger straight to her heart, which skipped a beat in response. She felt Severus squeeze her other hand more tightly within his own, as the same sensation had just startled him.

She opened her mouth to speak, "fasten it now, this bond we make. What has been tied, let it not be undone. Unbroken nor dispelled, it holds, in this age and ages hence, as firm and founded as the earth itself."

"…What has been willingly joined, what is freely given, lend none the power to put asunder." Severus closed his eyes having spoken the last words. After breathing a heavy sigh, he kissed her with unabashed ardor. He slipped his hand from her chest to her hair, still that tangle of frizz that he adored, and wove his fingers through the chestnut mass.

Hermione brought her hand around his neck, stroking the fine hairs at his nape. She moved her lips against his again, but then parted from his mouth and brought her left hand before herself. She marveled at it. Though in appearance it remained unchanged, a strong, steady pulse now thumped in her palm to a cadence that did not match her own. She took Severus' left hand in her right and there it was, a beat she found familiar, it even fluttered the same as the one in her chest just did. She felt the thud in her palm grow stronger, faster. She pressed her hand to his chest again and felt it drum along in tandem to the beat it naturally followed.

"Your heart...I...I feel it, in my own flesh. Severus...what incredible magic," she mused, completely absorbed in the enchantment.

"Indeed…hallowed stuff it is...the deepest magic…it cannot be spelled without leaving you undeniably changed. You…are happy, aren't you?"

"Oh Severus, need you even ask?" Her expression was incandescent; she glowed with a radiance that put the rising dawn to shame. She all but toppled him as she flung herself around him, kissing his lips, with a love so overwhelming, so firm, so true; she did not know how she kept from bursting.

He chuckled as he held her in his embrace, as she glowed from the rising sun that began to tinge the sky with its reddish-golden light. "I love you. I love you! Oh, Hermione..."

Severus Snape would never describe himself as 'giddy'...and if anyone else ever did, he would assure it would be their last time doing so. ...But he was, even still...he was. "You realize of course," he said as he lifted her and spun her around, her dress billowing in the wind, "we'll never hear the end of this; and Minerva, Minerva _is_ going to kill us." He kissed her again, and again, and again.

At the break of his lips, Hermione laughed, full and deep, filled to overflowing with happiness at this moment with him, and the undeniable knowledge that he was absolutely right.

* * *

**_AN:_** ...and tomorrow brings us to a close on this look of the lives of Hermione and Severus.

**Nutters4Potter:** _Will they covenant not to give each other mysterious potions? Or is that fair game?_ They BETTER have learned their lesson! I'm not writing them out of another situation! ;)

**severus49:** _This is going exceedingly well, wouldn't you say?_ Yeah, he liked it a little better than Minerva's cake. lol!

**LydiaLovegood:** _Perhaps she doesn't just mean a physical one? ;) Resolution is near I suppose? _Indeed...though...I'm sure that's on his mind. lol! Yes, only a chapter left now. *sigh!


	19. January: Knowing You

**Knowing Miss Granger**

**January: Knowing You**

**January 10th, mid morning.**

Severus awoke to the warmth of a false sun streaming through his enchanted windows. He yawned, stretched his limbs, and turned to his side. His arm brushed something soft and warm. He paused, and he marveled at it.

_She's here... _

_She's real..._

_She's mine..._

For a little while, he just watched her as she lay under the sheets. He listened to the small, soft sounds of her breathing as her chest rose and fell. Her lips were slightly parted and her lashes fluttered for an instant. An errant curl fell over her cheek and she brushed it away as she dreamed. Even in her sleep she was enchanting to him. He did not want to disturb her. He felt as if he could watch her for hours, mesmerised, as she lay there, but too...he wanted to touch her, feel her, relish in her tangibility...

...just as he had in the lingering hours of the golden January dawn. It was more than sex, more than just a cheap, physical satisfaction like he'd found in the past. He closed his eyes and the images began to swim, the sensations ghosted through him...the feel of her body under his, the slow and steady movements of their first moments together, the building fervor, the furious, tumultuous pace coursing through them until something inside him loosed itself and for all the world he finally understood why it was called making love.

He slowly brought his hand up and ran it along the contours of the body beside him, retracing the dips and curves his fingers had learned only a few hours ago. He mapped out the swell of her thigh, the gentle arc of a hipbone, and traced a light circle around her navel. He trailed his fingers higher, taking survey of her topography, relishing the rise and fall he found...from hill to valley to hill again. He left the soft roundness of her breasts to run his hand along the archer's bow of her collarbone and up to her neck. He leaned in and kissed her gently, right below her earlobe, then, brought his lips to her cheek, her jaw, her nose, and finally, her lips, pressing his own into the deliciousness of her mouth. He felt her stir beneath his lips, waking to his kiss, returning it with growing intensity.

She rolled her body to face him, bringing up her hand to run along the muscles of his arm. She slid a leg between his and pulled herself closer, feeling the heat radiate off of his naked body. Her sleep laced mind swept through the memories of the early morning hours. She thought of his hand upon her chest as they consecrated themselves to each other, his kiss after that moment and how it overwhelmed her senses. Then, the feel of the sheets upon his bed, the look of his face above her own, memories of bodies finding rhythm, of searching hands and curious mouths, memories of a rising tension building in her flesh until it overcame her mind and ran through her like lightning.

"Severus?"

"mmmm..." he said in a low morning mumble, before sinking back into the pillowed flesh of her lips.

"You know we've probably missed..." she paused to kiss his neck, "...breakfast in the hall..."

He swept her cheek with his fingers; "don't care..."

"...And our first classes..."

"The students won't..." he nibbled gently on her earlobe, "...miss us."

"Especially yours I'm sure..." she said, tracing a finger down his chest.

He chuckled at her jab as he tasted her bottom lip, "...so why bother with them?"

"Because, if we miss our next classes...and lunch too, Minerva will come looking..." she wrapped her arm around his torso, drawing herself closer to him, erasing the space between their bodies "...and I don't think she'd survive the shock..."

"...Of seeing you naked in my bed..." he said as he gripped her firmly, pressing his flesh into hers, his voice and body obvious with his desire. She had no chance to reply as he crushed his mouth into hers, leaving behind the gentle teasing of their conversation...

* * *

**January 10****th****, noon…ish.**

Hermione and Severus did make it to the hall for lunch…as it was ending. Minerva, inquired about their absences throughout the day and was, as Severus had previously stated, somewhat livid when she heard the reason. Not because of the bonding itself, but because it took from her the much savored planning for and fawning over of the bride and groom to be. She made it no secret she was dismayed by their sudden circumstance as she'd been making elaborate plans since Halloween for their eventual marriage. However, they managed to placate her by conceding to a formal, if small, ceremony and reception for friends and family…though to them, it could in no way equal the vows they made to each under a barren tree on a snow covered hill. The other members of the staff were congratulatory save for Trelawney, who predicted a great transgression would take place and Severus would find comfort in the arms of another woman. This was of course, after she'd scornfully downed her second bottle of Sherry, post 'marital' announcement.

By the end of the day, word had spread through the castle to teacher and student alike. Severus found girls sighing in his classroom and staring dreamily at him for the first time in his life. Boys dared to raise their eyebrows in a quizzical, salacious fashion while smirks appeared across their faces...even Mister Lettingtin, following his last disastrous encounter, had the smug audacity to do so! Love might change a man. Love might make him feel more alive than he ever dared dream, grow more happiness, more joy, more..._everything_ in his heart than he thought possible...but that didn't entitle a group of insufferable dunderheads to slack upon such notions! More detentions were assigned that day than in the collective history of Hogwarts.

Hermione too found herself blushing as her female students bombarded her with questions. The males kept their distance but looked on her as if she had surely lost her mind. Though she shushed them and brushed aside their inquires, each one made her heart more full, made it all feel so much more real. Try as she might, she couldn't help but smile. It radiated through her and she felt as if flight wasn't something one needed magic to experience...for her broom was in the closet and yet; she hadn't touched ground all day.

* * *

**Tempus Fugit...**

Eventually, well, rather quickly actually, the whole of the wizarding world became aware that two of its most lauded veterans had found love in each other's arms. The _Daily Prophet _ran a few stories heralding the affair...or at least its own version of it. Severus thought it a ridiculous thing that so many were interested, especially given the number of years passed since the war. He continued to grouse and gripe and Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately as she watched him cut the article from the paper and tuck it away in his favourite book.

Their...mostly _her _closest friends had been amongst the first to know. Ginny, said she knew at Christmas. Molly wept and swept them both into arms...much to Severus' horror. He liked the woman well enough, but still! Lavender, Katie, Hannah, and the Patil sisters all fawned and swooned as Hermione related the entirety of the tale. The men were congratulatory...if a bit timid towards Severus. Even Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria had sent heartfelt praise for their union. Time it seemed, had changed more hearts than his.

Severus was a bit overwhelmed by it all. True, while he loved her and would endure any amount of public injustice for her; he was still an intensely private man. Though, he did rather relish telling Potter and Weasley about himself and Hermione. Inevitably, the gaping wound of a grudge between them had scabbed over after the war, but calling what they had a 'friendship,' would be pushing it. Granted, neither Severus nor the boys would call each other enemy by any stretch either. After all, Potter'd gone so far as to name a child after him in gratitude. Still, it was still a sweet bit of triumph he couldn't resist, and a man can only be so strong. Announcing to Ronald; "she's found herself a real bloke! Though I'm afraid he's not very decent…" was one of the most delicious pleasures he'd ever experienced. To say they were 'shocked' might be akin to saying they'd once had a spot of trouble from a fellow named Tom…it just didn't cover it. After a right bit of swearing, loads of threats -some good-natured, more not so, and lot of drinking, they'd come around and congratulated him on the matter. Hermione, though she chided Severus for the fiasco he'd hoped to stir, actually found it righteously funny. Of course she swore to herself never to tell him.

Life for the first time, became a comfortable thing.

And so, the years continued to pass and time walked on its steady course. New faces came into their world and old ones wandered out, as this mortal coil makes certain they will do. Children were born, a son and a daughter, and they watched them as they grew, feeling the fear and trepidation that all new parents feel. They also felt the pain of tender adolescent hearts, the pride of young adults set to strike out on their own, and the joys of two hearts made one as those children married others they'd not bear to be without…and brought children of their own into their homes. Through it all, their love did not diminish. It was tested, as all love is, as all true things are, but it withstood the flames through each and every trial…coming out more pure by every furnace it endured.

In their bed one night, old and withered with age, Severus put his arm around his wife and pressed his hand to her chest, feeling that steady, little thump of the heart he loved so much, beating in two places, though it was one. He thought back to the many years before, when a young, impertinent girl stood smiling in his classroom seeking to break him of his loneliness. He kissed the back of her head, burying his nose in that mass of curl, no longer the polished chestnut colour of her youth, but no less beautiful to him. It was rare, he thought, that a man was granted two lives within a single span, but he was grateful he could claim himself as one so fortunate. A world that spun with danger, death, and pain seemed as far from this moment as light was from darkness and yet it had once been his…

"How strange," he said, as he drifted off to sleep, "that a man's world could be so changed by knowing another soul…by knowing you, Miss Granger…"

*

~Fin~

* * *

**_AN:_** ...And yes, they lived happily ever after. I hope you've enjoyed the end of the story. A huge thank you to everyone who has favorited and subscribed and of course, for the incredible reviews-thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope, if you've been reading along, and have yet to leave one, that you would now and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

~RV


End file.
